My Funny Valentine: The Rewrite
by GreenField
Summary: Viria Beauchamp arrives at Hogwarts with the delegation from Beauxbatons to attend the Triwizard Tournament, and just happens to catch the eye of notorious prankster Fred Weasley...Goes from GOF-DH. Image by burdge. (I decided to rewrite the story because I had so many new ideas and ways to make the story better that it just started to annoy me every time I looked at the old one!)
1. Chapter 1

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_

_I want it more than I can tell…_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand,_

_I want so much more than they've got planned" – Belle (reprise), Beauty and the Beast_

"I can't believe I'm going to England, Papa!" Viria Beauchamp clung to her father, beaming, "I'm not even old enough to enter the tournament, I don't know why they've chosen me – "

"Because you deserve it" Frank said firmly, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead, "Go on, now, or they'll leave without you. Write lots of letters!"

"Of course I will" Viria moved to her mother with less enthusiasm, accepting the traditional French kiss on both cheeks. Giselle embraced her in a cloud of heady perfume.

"Do be good, my dear, you want to make a good impression – Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang, and I'm sure he'll be there, so you must be absolutely _charming_ – "

Viria grimaced, "No thank you! I don't think much of Viktor Krum" she detached herself from Giselle and kissed her father again before moving towards the giant horse-drawn carriage.

It reminded her of something out of one of those Muggle fairy-tales, and even more so once she stepped inside it. Within the carriage was an almost exact replica of Beauxbatons Academy, right down to the delicate glass staircases and elegant Gothic architecture.

The eleven students that were to be her only Beauxbatons companions eyed her with disdain when she entered, dragging a giant rucksack patterned with multi-coloured owls. One girl even sniggered. They were all much older than her, and Viria was sure that she had only been chosen to attend because her mother was on the board of governors and on excellent terms with Madame Maxime. They all seemed to know that, too; only the beautiful Fleur Delacour deigned to smile at her, and this was only fleeting. But Viria was all too used to being alone – half-English and half-French, she had never quite fit into the elitist culture at Beauxbatons, never acted like one of the snobbish rich kids she was schooled with. Yet, Frank had promised her big things from Hogwarts, his old school. She could only hope that she would finally find a friend there.

* * *

Fred Weasley sighed as he scribbled out their last sentence, "We can't say that, it sounds like we're accusing him – "

"But we _are_ accusing him!" his twin, George, cut in with an indignant huff, "He gave us leprechaun gold, Fred, we were conned!"

"I _know_ that, but he'll just end up hiding from us if we keep on at him" Fred screwed up the parchment and turned it to ashes with a flick of his wand, "Anyway, we'll see him soon"

"Tomorrow" George put in, grinning somewhat demonically in anticipation, "The delegations from the other schools arrive tomorrow, he's bound to be here for that"

"Let's hope so" Fred rose from the table and looked around the long-vacated common room, "Tomorrow, you said? That's good. We need a bit of excitement around here"

"It'll get even more exciting when we've entered and won a thousand galleons!" George replied cheerfully, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, coming to a store near you!"

"Honour and glory for the rest of our lives" Fred added wistfully, "And we might meet some new girls while we're at it"

George hesitated on the step up to the boy's dormitories – Angelina Johnson was just coming down from the girl's dormitories to look for some misplaced item.

"Oh, I don't know" he said thoughtfully, grinning over at Fred, "They don't make them so bad at Hogwarts"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well, it's your hometown, I think I've outgrown__  
__I wanna travel the world, but I, I just can't do it alone__  
__So I'm just waiting on fate to come and wrap around me__  
__Think about all the foreign places we could be_

_I'll be flicking stones at your window__  
__I'll be waiting outside until you're ready to go__  
__Won't you come down come away with me__  
__Just think of all the places we could be__  
__I'll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day" – Brand new day, Kodaline._

When Viria entered her room, full of dread over who she was going to be paired with, she was met with a very unexpected sight. A pretty little blonde girl of about eight years old was sitting on one of the two narrow beds, crying and being comforted by the part-Veela and most popular girl in school, Fleur Delacour.

"_Non_, Gabrielle, _je_ – "Fleur stopped and looked up at the surprised and hesitant Viria, "Ah. You are sharing with Gabrielle?"

"I – yes, I think so" Viria attempted a reassuring smile for the little girl, but Gabrielle only buried her face further into Fleur's blue silk blouse.

"Gabrielle is my sister, and she is homesick. Will you take care of her?"

Viria looked at the Delacour sisters warily, waiting for it to turn out to be some sort of joke. Fleur never even spoke to her, not normally, though she had never been cruel like some of the others. But both girls were looking at her with solemn silver-blue eyes and Viria felt that she could hardly refuse.

"Yes, I…of course"

Fleur looked relieved, Gabrielle cautious. Viria had no siblings of her own, no experience with children, but she could sense already that Gabrielle was going to be a challenge.

"_Merci_" said Fleur at once, letting go of Gabrielle and smiling at Viria, "You must keep a close watch over her"

"Um…okay" Viria was beginning to regret agreeing already.

"_Merci_" Fleur repeated, and kissed Viria's cheek, "Goodnight"

As the door closed behind her, Viria turned slowly back to Gabrielle. The girl was glaring at her.

"So do you want to…play a game? Or something?"

Gabrielle's scowl deepened and she flung herself into the bed, yanking the sheets over her head and curling up to face the wall.

Viria suddenly had the depressing feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy the tournament as much as she'd thought.

* * *

"Even Hagrid'll have a job controlling those beasts, eh, Gin?" George cackled, tugging on one of Ginny's vermillion plaits. She was so absorbed in looking at the new arrivals that she didn't even brush him away.

Fred was looking too, eyeing up those who he hoped would be his opponents – for he and George would, of course, find a way to enter. His eyes fell on a girl who looked to be about Ginny's age, with beautiful black curls of hair and porcelain skin. She was trying to engage a scowling, shivering child in conversation. He edged forward a little, to listen.

"Come on, Gabrielle, put a cloak on, won't you?" she was talking in French; the accent made Fred feel weak at the knees, it always had. The girl, in what looked like desperation, cupped her hands so that the little girl could see and blew softly into them. When she spread her palms, a dozen tiny blue butterflies fluttered out. Fred grinned. The little girl looked grudgingly impressed, and allowed the girl to take her hand as they made their way into the Great Hall. Fred's eyes lingered on the girl's undeniably lovely backside as she swayed past.

"Don't gawp!" Ginny hissed sharply, "It's _rude_!"

Fred hadn't realised that she'd been watching, "I don't know what you mean"

"You, drooling over that girl! I saw you" Ginny rolled her eyes, turning to Hermione, "Boys" she muttered mutinously, as though she'd had a wealth of experience.

"Boys" Hermione agreed wearily, giving Fred a stern look before turning back to Ron and Harry. George winked at his twin.

"Now, now, Freddie, no fraternising with the enemy" he smirked, "We could be competing against her, y'know"

"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione cut in, tutting, "Those Beauxbatons girls are so self-centred –they'd never bother putting their names in"

Fred craned his neck to try and catch another glimpse of her, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Miss-Know-It-All" – Ron snorted into his scarf – "That girl's got guts"

"You could tell that just by looking at her, could you?" Ginny queried, starting to look mildly amused. Fred nodded in all seriousness.

"Of course. The male intuition is quite magical, sometimes, Gin-Gin – even you might be surprised"

* * *

Viria sat with the other Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table, trying to persuade Gabrielle to eat something other than Fleur's favourite Bouillabaisse.

"This is nice" Viria said earnestly, dolloping some Shepherd's Pie onto her plate, "My Papa cooks it sometimes. Want to try some?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms over her flat chest. Viria wished for the millionth time that she hadn't agreed to help Fleur out. Gabrielle had to be one of the most stubborn children on the planet, and anyway, what was Viria getting out of the arrangement? The other students still either ignored or taunted Viria, often when Fleur was around, yet the Veela did nothing to stop them. All she'd wanted was to come to the country where her father had grown up and have an adventure, but after only a few hours she'd been landed with Gabrielle – who, it seemed, was intent on ruining the trip.

"This is very nice" a gentle voice said vaguely, and Viria's head snapped up. A girl with wavy, dirty-blonde hair and smoky blue eyes was pushing a dish across the table towards Gabrielle.

"It's dirigible plum cake. We grow the plums and Daddy sends them to the kitchens here. The cake is very sweet"

Gabrielle looked at the girl, then eyed the cake with interest, despite the fact that she hadn't understood a word the girl had said. She reached forward and snatched up a slice, eating as though she hadn't eaten in years. Viria heaved a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Thank you" she whispered conspirationally; then, in a normal tone, "I'm Viria"

"Luna" said the girl with a tentative smile of her own, "I'm good with children"

"I can see that" Viria leaned forward, lowering her voice, "She _hates_ me"

Luna tilted her head to one side, considering the statement, "No, I don't think so. She's just homesick. And frightened"

"Then she should let me look after her" Viria said, trying not to show how hurt she was by Gabrielle's indifference.

"I think you scare her. Because you're _not _homesick and frightened"

Viria smiled at her, "If you'd met my mother, you'd understand why I'm not homesick. Anyway, what's to be scared of? It's an adventure!"

"Maybe" Luna shrugged non-committally. Viria studied her.

"How do you get to know so much about people?"

"From being on the outside, I suppose. It gives you time to observe, and to understand"

"You know, I understand the outside thing. We left Beauxbatons four days ago and you're the only person who's said a kind word to me in all that time - and that's including the people I came here with"

Luna smiled too, "I'm glad. Daddy always said I should have been a Hufflepuff"

* * *

That night, as Viria tried to force herself into sleep, Gabrielle spoke her first words in four days.

"Viria?"

"Mhm?" Viria tried not to sound too eager, but she sat up so quickly that she cracked her head on the bedpost.

"That girl Luna was nice"

Viria smiled into the darkness, rubbing her head, "Yes, she was, wasn't she? I hope we'll see her again"

"Me too"

Silence fell again. Viria smiled in triumph as she lay her aching head upon the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_All I knew this morning when I woke__  
__Is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before__  
__And all I've seen since 18 hours ago, is green eyes and freckles and your smile, in the back of my mind making me feel right__  
__I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now__ – Everything has changed, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran_

The day after the names had been put into the Goblet of Fire, and after Fred and George's beards had disappeared, Fred saw the dark-haired Beauxbatons girl again. This time, she was in the library, where she was being harassed by a very excited Hermione Granger.

" – So you see, these poor elves are being _enslaved,_ treated as though they have no emotions, forced to inflict punishment on their own poor beaten bodies – "

"Okay" said the girl, looking genuinely interested, "I'll buy one of your badges. My mother used to have a House Elf – treated her horribly, by all accounts. Apparently, I gave her my Christmas stocking when I was two and it was the right size for her to wear as a sock. I've never lived it down"

Hermione looked delighted, "That's…that's wonderful! I've never actually freed an elf myself, but given the opportunity…"

"It's a great thing that you're doing" the girl said earnestly, "If you ever need any help…"

Hermione's smile was so wide by this time that Fred thought it might actually break her face, "That would be wonderful! Thank you…oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name!"

"Viria" the girl smiled, "And this is Gabrielle"

The small girl whispered something to Viria from the seat next to her; Viria nodded, smiling, and the girl dashed away.

"Sorry" said Viria apologetically, "She's shy. And too young for these books, she gets bored"

"That's alright. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione sat down next to Viria, eyes shining, "You really approve of the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare?"

"Of course" the corners of Viria's lips quirked, "Though the initials are a little unfortunate"

Fred snorted quietly to himself, grinning. He liked this girl already, and they hadn't yet exchanged a word.

* * *

"The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum!"

Viria noticed the majority of the girls (and boys) in the Great Hall staring openly and wistfully at the sullen Quidditch player as he made his way up past the staff table and through the door that Professor Dumbledore had indicated. One girl actually fanned herself with her napkin as he walked past. Viria exchanged a smile with Luna.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy…"

Viria felt Gabrielle's hand slide into hers and squeeze tight.

"Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons crowd began to cheer, though many of them also looked mildly disappointed that they had not been chosen. Gabrielle's nails dug into Viria's palm; she, like Viria, could not decide whether to be pleased or simply frightened.

Fleur made her way elegantly in Krum's wake, this time with the boys gawping. Viria tutted to herself.

"And our final champion, for Hogwarts School…Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and yells; the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables also seemed pleased with the choice. Only the Slytherins refused to clap, looking somewhat disgruntled. This time Viria joined in with the admiring glances that went Cedric's way – he was undeniably handsome.

"Now that we have our three champions, the first task will take place on November 24th. I know that you will all aim to suppor – "

Everyone looked around to see what had made Dumbledore stop, and saw that the Goblet of Fire was once again alight. With a loud crackle and several fizzing sparks, another piece of parchment burst forth and landed in the outstretched hand of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore's voice shook as he read the name aloud, "Harry Potter, please come up here"

Viria looked over to the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry Potter at once. He looked stunned; the redheaded boy and Hermione Granger looked both horrified and bewildered.

"Get up, Harry!" Viria heard Hermione hiss into the dead silence, and Harry rose. Viria could see him trembling and felt a rush of pity. He clearly hadn't been expecting such a turn of events; someone was playing a cruel joke on him by putting him forward. It was a joke that no-one, least of all Harry Potter, was finding very funny.

"He looks very scared" said Luna conversationally as Harry went through the door, closely followed by the three Head teachers and several other members of staff.

"Can you blame him?" Viria hissed and, in a lower voice, "People _die_ in this tournament!"

Luna looked over at the closed door with her vague, misty eyes, "Oh, Harry Potter won't die. It isn't his time yet"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy to see that so many people are reading/favouriting/following this fic! I don't know if any of you are among those who read this the first time around, but if you are, let me know, I'd love to know if you're preferring this version so far! I hope you are…and while on the subject, reviews would be great, guys! Please? **** Thanks for reading!**

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school__  
__But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you__  
__Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today__ -The Best Day, Taylor Swift._

It took several days for everything to die down. Even then, Viria pitied Harry Potter – everyone seemed to believe he was just seeking attention and had found some way to put his own name in the cup - which, she suspected, was probably the last thing he would have ever wanted to do. Many students of the other houses, especially those in Slytherin, wore badges that flashed between 'Support Cedric Diggory' and 'Potter stinks!' the latter of which mysteriously seemed to pop up every time Harry was in the vicinity. Viria now wore her S.P.E.W badge as an act of defiance against these badges, rather than out of charity.

Fleur was now more popular than ever, and Viria often felt completely invisible when in the Beauxbatons carriage, where only Gabrielle ever spoke to her – and that was only fleeting. She wished more and more that her parents had chosen to settle in England rather than France; she felt that she could have been happy at Hogwarts.

The incident took place the week before the first task. The Beauxbatons students always ate lunch in their carriage, although breakfast and dinner were Triwizard affairs taking place in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Viria was tucking into a chicken salad, reading a book, when she felt something cool and slimy stroke across her ankles.

She let out an almighty scream, leaping up from the bench and shrieking all the more shrilly as she spotted a gigantic cobra slithering around under the table.

"Snake! SNAKE! Gabrielle, Gabrielle, get up here – "grabbing Gabrielle roughly by the elbow, Viria pulled them both up to stand on the table. It was at this point that she noticed that the other students were not screaming and running, but…laughing.

"Mademoiselle Beauchamp! Stop that infernal noise!" Madame Maxime came striding over, "Get down from the table at once! Whatever is the matter with you?"

"A snake, Madame! There's a huge snake under the table!" Viria cried, quite hysterical, pointing to where she had been sitting. Madame Maxime, looking sceptical, raised the lace tablecloth and peeked warily underneath.

"There's nothing under there, Mademoiselle Beauchamp! Nothing at all. See here" Madame Maxime pointed and Viria poked her head warily under the table. The laughter grew louder.

"It's gone" Viria murmured, embarrassed beyond belief and extremely confused – until she saw the wand of Justine Yves being waved under the table, the rear end of a snake seeming to disappear into it. She suddenly understood what all the laughter was about.

"I think you must be overtired, Mademoiselle Beauchamp. I suggest that you go and get some rest" Madame Maxime said sternly as Viria emerged from under the table, eyes blurred with hot tears of humiliation.

"Yes, Madame" Viria cast a quick look over at Gabrielle to check that she was okay and not laughing. Her small, dainty face was very solemn. The others were still giggling and chuckling; Justine's eyes were fixed on her, a smirk on her lips.

Viria walked briskly out of the room and straight out of the carriage, holding the tears back until she had gotten as far away from the carriage as her legs could run. She had a feeling she was far too close to the Forbidden Forest for her liking, but in that moment, she couldn't summon up the energy to care. Flopping down on a pile of leaves, she began to howl, knees tucked up to her chin, head laid on her hands. Not only was she acutely embarrassed, she now had concrete proof that, for whatever reason, the other students at Beauxbatons didn't like her – they loathed her. She was completely and utterly alone, and she had never been more desperate to hear her father's voice.

"'Ere now, wha's this?"a booming voice asked in unmistakably gentle tones. Viria felt the huge hand of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, rest tentatively on her shoulder, "'Ere now, don' cry. Can' be all tha' bad, can' it, eh?"

Viria snivelled pathetically in reply. Hagrid hovered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Tell yeh wha'; I'll go get someone for yeh, shall I?"

Viria sobbed noncommittally and thought she felt the ground shake slightly as Hagrid moved away. Several minutes later came the sound of much lighter footsteps, and an outstretched hand holding a large mug brimming with tea.

"Hagrid thought some tea might make you feel better"

Viria looked up, pink-eyed, to find a redheaded girl with freckles standing in front of her, holding the offering. Her face and voice were kindly – Viria recognised her as a Gryffindor girl who had looked close to tears when Harry Potter was picked for the tournament.

"You do speak English, don't you?" the girl asked anxiously, "I don't know a word of French"

Viria gave a watery giggle, "Yes, I do. Thank you" she said thickly, taking the tea and struggling not to spill it. The girl sat down beside her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. What's your name?"

"Viria Beauchamp" Viria sniffed, wincing as she tasted the too-sweet tea.

"So, Viria. What happened? Are you homesick?" Ginny sounded genuinely concerned, and this made Viria want to confide in her. She straightened and swiped at her eyes, not wanting to seem pathetic in front of a Gryffindor.

And she told Ginny everything.

She described how Gabrielle had been put in her care and how she had hoped that this would make her more popular, but how it had, thus far, only served to make the trip more difficult. She told Ginny all about the teasing and the way she felt invisible; and, of course, she told her about the snake.

Ginny listened patiently, and didn't speak until Viria had finished.

"They sound like a right lot of Slytherins at your school!"

Viria grinned, rubbing her dampening eyes, "They are! Especially Justine Yves"

"She's the one who did the snake thing?"

"Yes. I don't know what I did to her, but she can't _stand_ me!"

"It's because you're pretty" Ginny stated in a very matter-of-fact way. Viria laughed incredulously.

"If you're trying to make me feel better –"

"I'm not! Honest. Look, if you must know, my brother Fred's been eyeing you up since the day you got here. He always stares at you during mealtimes – he actually missed his mouth the other day, it was so funny – "

"Ginny!" Hermione Granger appeared, more bushy-haired than ever from her crawl through the forest's undergrowth, "Hagrid told us you were around here somewh – oh, it's you!"

A welcoming smile spread across Hermione's face as she spotted Viria. Ginny looked between them.

"You know each other?"

"We met in the library" said Viria cheerfully. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It figures" she muttered, grinning.

"_Viria_ is supporting S.P.E.W" said Hermione loftily. Viria flashed her badge alongside a smile, and Hermione looked gratified.

"Did you threaten to batter her with a book if she didn't? you do get quite vicious about SPEW sometimes, Hermione" Harry Potter piped up, looking somewhat disgruntled as he removed a leaf from his hair. Viria noticed the subtle darkening of Ginny's cheeks.

"No, I did not!" Hermione said crossly, "Really, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes like Ginny had done, "Hi, Ginny"

"Hi" Ginny shot a quick glance at her new friend, "This is Viria"

"Hey" Harry smiled kindly at her and Viria couldn't help but smile nervously back.

"Viria can hang out with us now, right?" Ginny queried, eyeing the two of them, "We can smuggle her into the common room, when she wants us to"

"Wonderful" agreed Hermione, "You can help me with fundraising, Viria, these two are useless"

Harry winked at Viria behind Hermione's back, "Oh lucky you. I'm sure you'll look forward to that"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ginny walked Viria and Gabrielle back to the carriage on her way to the greenhouses for Herbology. As they made their way through the Transfiguration corridor, Viria noticed a group of Sixth Years standing outside their class, laughing and jostling one another. One of the boys in the group, tall and red-haired, was staring openly at her, fixed to the spot despite the fact that those either side of him were pushing and shoving. Viria coloured.

"Ginny, who's that boy staring at me?"

Ginny looked round, somewhat unconcerned; if she hadn't already discovered that she really liked Viria, she may have been a bit more irked by all the attention her new friend had been getting from boys as they walked past that morning.

"Him? Oh Merlin. That's just my brother, Fred. His twin George is the one with him"

Viria looked more closely, "Yes, I thought they must be twins" she hesitated for a moment, "Ginny, he was staring at my arse"

"You know way too much English slang for one of those French girls! Do you want me to tell him to lay off?"

"No, it's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. And anyway, he's kind of...cute" a little smile lifted the corner of her lips. Ginny looked horrified.

"Cute? _Cute_? No. Viria, no. Absolutely not"

"But he _is_, Ginny, he's got lovely eyes – " she replied earnestly, but Ginny cut her off at once.

"You can see that from here, can you? No way. No freaking way"

"Fine" Viria shot a glance over at Ginny to check that she wasn't looking, then shot a sly glance over her shoulder at Fred Weasley. He was still looking.

"Don't look back at him like that!" Ginny hissed, tugging at her sleeve. Gabrielle giggled, unsure what was happening, but knowing that it was amusing from Viria's playful smirk.

"I just wanted to see if he was still staring, that's all" she shrugged innocently, hitching her bag higher up on her shoulder as though supremely unconcerned. Ginny couldn't help smiling a little.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm not giving you much chance with my super-speedy updates, but some reviews would be really great – please? Thanks for reading!**

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
__Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
__You'll come out of nowhere and into my life__ -Haven't met you yet, Michael Buble_

"We'll mail this to him from the Owlery, he can't just keep ignoring us like this" Fred grumbled, handing the letter they had laboured over to his twin.

"I'm sure all the middle-aged women who swoon over him in _Witch Weekly_ would be horrified to know what a devious little toad Ludo Bagman _really_ is" George replied savagely, "Think we should put that in the letter?"

Fred grinned, "Maybe, if he doesn't reply to this one"

"Go and find Lee, see if he wants a quick game of Quidditch. I'll get this sent off and meet you on the pitch"

"Great idea. Could use some air"

Fred waved George off and took a detour along the edge of the lake, unsure where Lee would be. Besides, walking by the lake was always something he enjoyed and found relaxing.

He suddenly heard a loud, horrified shriek from nearby and turned to see a Beauxbatons girl standing at the lake's edge, cowering. One of the giant squid's tentacles had flopped lazily out of the water and knocked her bag flying; her things littered the grass. Satisfied, the squid flopped around mischievously for a moment more before splashing back into the water. The girl shrieked again as she was littered with a shower of water droplets.

Fred jogged over to her, realising upon closeness that she was the girl he'd been eyeing up for weeks, the one with the luminous green eyes who could produce butterflies from her hands. Viria.

She looked relieved to see someone, her eyes frightened yet still completely mesmerising. Fred attempted a reassuring smile.

"Hey! It's okay, don't worry, it's okay! It was just the giant squid. He's harmless, just likes to feel the sun on his scales now and then"

The fright was gone and she was staring at him blankly as though she couldn't understand a word. Fred floundered for a moment.

"Um…giant?" he stretched his hands up in the air to indicate size, "Squid, squid, what can I do f – " he flapped his arms around, wiggling them as he imagined tentacles might wiggle, when he suddenly registered that Viria was laughing at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute! I knew you could speak English, I heard you talking to Hermione in the library! What did you let me carry on like that for?"

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Viria grinned cheekily at him.

"I just wanted to see how you might mime a giant squid" she shrugged casually, eyes sparkling. Fred grinned.

"_Touché_, as you French folk say" he gestured to her stuff on the crisp grass, "Need some help?"

"Please"

They crouched down simultaneously to pick up her things, faces close to one another. She smelt like roses.

"I'm Fred" Fred said eventually as they stood up, dropping her stuff into her bag, "Fred Weasley"

"Viria Beauchamp" she responded, smiling as though she had known all along who he was, as if she had devised this meeting entirely on purpose, "I'm friends with your sister, Ginny"

"Really? I didn't think your lot liked to mix"

"They don't. They're dreadful snobs. I don't fit in with them" she looked up at the castle behind him, "I fit in here, though"

Fred smiled back, "Everyone does. So, how come you speak such good English?"

"My Papa's English; it's my first language. But Maman wanted me to study at Beauxbatons, like she did – she's French, you see – so here I am" she gestured to her blue silk uniform.

"You look lovely in blue, at least" he offered up helpfully, meaning it. Viria smiled, then plucked at the silk, grimacing.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how lovely I'll look in it from now on, though – watermarks on silk are a nightmare"

"What do you do in the rain, then?" Fred asked, genuinely curious. Viria grinned again.

"We run"

Fred laughed, loudly, "Hey, y'know, if you are feeling lonely, I'm sure we could smuggle you into the Gryffindor common room"

"Thanks" she hesitated, eyes twinkling – she seemed amused, "I'd better go. I told Gabrielle I wouldn't be long"

"The Delacour brat? I bet she's a nightmare"

"You get used to her" she winked at him, "Adieu, Fred Weasley. It was nice meeting you"

"You too!" Fred called, for she was already running to wherever the carriage was stationed, beret bouncing atop her luscious black curls.

* * *

The day of the first task dawned.

Viria was woken early in the morning by the sound of Gabrielle crying. She lay there for a few moments, listening to the sobs that wracked the little girl's body, before climbing out of her bed and into Gabrielle's. She expected Gabrielle to tense, or stop crying, or demand that Viria leave her alone; instead, Gabrielle's silver-blonde head rested on Viria's shoulder and stayed there in silence until it was time to get up and dressed for breakfast.

"Fleur will be fine" Viria told Gabrielle earnestly as they walked across to the arena, "I promise"

"Boys are stronger" Gabrielle replied naively, "She won't win"

"She doesn't have to _win_, so long as she's safe" Viria responded sternly, "And anyway, boys aren't always stronger"

"What's that I hear, Viria Beauchamp? Boys aren't always stronger than girls? Poppycock"

Viria was smiling before she had even turned around, "You just can't handle the truth, Fred We-oh, there's two of you!"

The two Freds cackled with laughter, and it took Viria a few moments to locate the subtle differences between them; Fred, more freckled and slightly taller than his twin, and George with slightly longer hair and an inch or two less in height.

"Oh. I forgot you were a twin" she smiled dazzlingly at George, "I'm Viria"

"So I've heard" George grinned back, almost a mirror image of Fred, "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Viria prodded Gabrielle gently, "Say hello to Fred and George, Gabrielle"

"Bonjour" Gabrielle muttered sullenly, eyes on her toes. Viria rolled her eyes and Fred's smile grew.

"D'you want to place a bet, Viria? I can assure you that George and I are the most reliable of bookkeepers – right, George?"

"Right, Fred"

Viria gaped at them, "Bets? Oh no, you _can't_!"

"Funnily enough, that's exactly what Ginny said" George replied thoughtfully.

"And Hermione"

"And Lavender Brown, did you see how green she went when we asked h-"

"Stop it!" a sharp voice interrupted as Ginny appeared, wrapped up warmly against the cold. Her eyes darted between Fred and Viria, "Ah. I see you two have met"

Her brown eyes narrowed at her new friend. Viria widened her green eyes innocently, "Yes, we have. Is it okay if Gabrielle and I sit with you?"

"Of course it is" Ginny's face softened into a smile at once. Viria sparkled over at Fred.

"Though, of course, I won't be joining you if your delightful brothers keep trying to offer me odds on the winner…"

"On our honour, we won't say another word" Fred swore solemnly. Viria raised an eyebrow. George leaned towards Fred.

"What honour?" he hissed in a loud stage whisper. Fred, Ginny and Viria all laughed. Gabrielle burrowed closer to Viria.

"I think you and I are going to get on very well" Viria smiled amiably at George before turning her eyes to Fred, "_You_ and I, however…"

"Will get on even better" Fred finished for her.

Ginny coughed delicately, "Ahem. Can we return to the matter at hand, please?"

"You're just worried about Harry" George smirked, and Ginny's cheeks flamed.

"And you're just a jerk. Come on, Viria"

* * *

As they waited in the stands, Viria was introduced to another of Ginny's brothers, the rather sickly-looking Ron Weasley, who seemed to be regretting the fact that he hadn't spoken to Harry for weeks. She was also treated to a high-pitched, anxious reassurance from Hermione.

"He knew it was dragons" she said shrilly as the Swedish Short-Snout was led in by the Dragon Keepers, to a chorus of amazed gasps and alarmed cries from students and staff alike, "He knew it, we've prepared – not that I helped him all that much, that would be cheating, but he's practised, I think he's got it – he's going to be fine – he's _Harry_, of course he's going to be fine – "

"Hermione" Ginny interrupted through gritted teeth, "Please. Stop. Talking"

"Sorry" Hermione squeaked, "Oh dear God, I do hope he's first -"

"Hermione" George began, very solemnly, "If you don't shut up, Fred and I will be forced to intervene"

"Indeed" Fred chimed in, "We've just invented some No-Sound Spellotape. You can be our trial participant"

Hermione scowled, but fell silent, biting her nails rather than chattering. Gabrielle buried her face farther into Viria's cape. Ginny grew pale and sought reassurance from Viria's wide eyes. The smiles fell from Fred and George's faces. And Ron was beginning to look more nauseous by the second.

"Let the Triwizard Tournament begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing, it made me so happy! Some more would make me even happier though….;) Thanks for reading!**

_Yeah I might seem so strong  
Yeah I might speak so long  
I've never been so wrong  
Yeah I might seem so strong  
Yeah I might speak so long  
I've never been so wrong_

_Excuse me for a while,  
While I'm wide eyed and so damn caught in the middle  
Have you wondered for a while  
I have a feeling deep down you're caught in the middle – Strong, London Grammar._

"Please be Harry, _please_ be Harry, please b-"

"Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School!" Ludo Bagman announced flamboyantly, cutting off Hermione's frantic mutterings. Fred and George both glared at the commentator from their seats.

"The smug bastard, you'd think he'd never – "

"Shush, Fred!" Ron hissed sharply. It was so quiet that Viria could hear Fred's soft, steady breathing beside her. They kept their eyes peeled as Cedric Diggory made his grand entrance.

A roar went up from the Hogwarts students – the cheers of the Hufflepuffs were particularly noticeable – and an embarrassed little smile flashed across Cedric's face. He advanced towards the Swedish Short-Snout very softly, but the creature's ears were keen enough to sense him. Several girls shrieked in horror as the dragon spotted Cedric and shot a jet of fire at him through its wide nostrils. Cedric dodged it just in time, and muttered a swift incantation.

A small dog appeared where a rock had previously been – "What Transfiguration!" Hermione exclaimed – and began yapping, grabbing the dragon's attention as it capered around in fright.

"Poor little thing" Viria murmured anxiously as the dog darted about all the more wildly, dodging the flames.

"He's got it, ladies and gentlemen, he's got it – yes, Cedric Diggory has swooped in under the dragon's tail and retrieved the golden egg, and quite impressively too – watch out, boy!"

The dragon had realised that Cedric was still close by, and posing much more of a threat than the poor little dog. It turned on Cedric, and this time the flames caught him. There was a collective gasp of horror.

"Someone fetch the boy out, quickly – "

It was Charlie Weasley – Ginny pointed him out with pride – who dashed into the enclosure to help Cedric, who was clinging determinedly to the golden egg. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to him at once, looking outraged.

"Well, well, what a dramatic start! Rest assured, Diggory will be just fine – his pretty face will be just as it always was, so don't fret, ladies! And now for the scores…"

"Stupid git" George muttered mutinously, eyeing Bagman with distaste.

The scores were given; Cedric did well enough, and the Hogwarts students let out cheers of support.

"And now we have Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy, to face the Welsh Green!"

Gabrielle whimpered and withdrew her face from inside Viria's cape, digging her nails into Viria's palm instead. Fleur looked pale but determined when she emerged, and Viria cheered as loudly as her fellow students in support. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron eyed her with disapproval.

"Of course I want Harry to win!" Viria hissed in her own defence, "This is for Gabrielle"

They all looked at the fright on Gabrielle's face and started to cheer too, led by a grinning Fred. Viria smiled slightly at him from behind her hair.

Fleur walked right up to the dragon as though it posed no threat at all – several people gasped – and waved her wand in a complicated, elegant motion.

"She's put it into an enchanted sleep!" Hermione hissed as the dragon's head sagged to rest on the rocks, "What an idea!"

Gabrielle was beginning to look rather relieved already. Fleur had advanced towards the sleeping dragon and was reaching out to grab the golden egg when the dragon let out an almighty snore that shook the stands and issued a burst of fire.

The fire caught on to Fleur's blue silk skirt – Gabrielle screamed and clung tighter to Viria.

"Put it out, put it out, you were almost there!" Ludo urged.

Fleur gabbled a second incantation, now looking panicked, and water issued forth from the tip of her wand, putting the fire out and allowing her to grab the egg before the dragon even had time to wake.

"Yes! She did it, Viria, she did it!" Gabrielle shrieked, and Viria saw, for the first time, that the little girl's face was infused with joy. She was jumping up and down, applauding and cheering, and as soon as Fleur had left the enclosure she was gone, running like the wind down the steps and into her sister's arms.

"What a lovely picture, quite lovely, and some excellent spellwork too, I'm expecting very high scores here – "

Fred turned to Viria, "Do you really not want her to win?"

"A little part of me does, for Gabrielle" Viria mused, "But the rest of me knows that Harry is much more deserving of this than Fleur could ever be"

Fred grinned at her, but before he could say anything more, George had piped up.

"And now we get to see the dashingly handsome Viktor Krum" he declared in a winning imitation of Bagman. They all laughed, and Hermione snorted.

"Handsome? He always looks like he's just had a piece of terrible news if you ask me, going around scowling like that all the time"

Ginny and Viria cackled with laughter; Ron nodded in approval.

Viktor Krum strode out, still slightly slouched, but with a determination as strong as Fleur's in his gait.

"And now the international Quidditch player and representative of Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

Loud cheers rose again from the stands, mostly female. Viktor Krum ran at the Chinese Fireball in an entirely new approach, wand held aloft, and when the beast turned to look at him aimed a Conjunctivitis Curse squarely between the dragon's eyes.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Hermione gasped, "But very cleverly done"

"You're starting to sound like Hagrid" Ron muttered under his breath, grinning slyly at Ginny.

The dragon reared up, letting out a roar of pain and thrashing around the enclosure, trampling about half the eggs as it did so.

"How unfortunate! We'll take points off for that, I'm sure…but still a clever move from Krum"

"He's got it, he's got the egg!" George yelled, pointing, and a cheer went up from the crowd.

"Excellent, excellent!" Bagman exclaimed, "Very well done indeed, yes"

Karkaroff leapt from his seat at the judge's table, roaring his approval and grasping the still straight-faced Viktor in a firm handshake. When the scores were given he, of course, presented Viktor with a 10.

"But he crushed all those eggs!" Ginny cried indignantly.

"Bet him and Bagman get on like a house on fire, the scumbags" Fred muttered to George, and he nodded darkly in agreement.

"Oh, Merlin" Hermione breathed as Harry finally emerged, "He looks so _small_ next to that beast…"

"I'll tell him you said that. And Hagrid" Ron joked, but his voice was brittle and Hermione only glared at him.

Viria couldn't help but privately agree with Hermione – the Hungarian Horntail was the biggest dragon yet, and undoubtedly the most lethal; and Harry looked helpless beside it.

The silence seemed deafening this time around. Ginny had her arm linked with Viria's and Viria, with an inexplicable flash of instinct, had reached out to grasp Fred's hand. He froze momentarily, surprised but pleased, and gently squeezed her hand. A fleeting smile crossed her face, soon replaced by tense fear.

"_Accio firebolt_!"

At first, it didn't seem as though anything was happening. Hermione whimpered.

"Over there!" Hannah Abbott cried, pointing, and the crowd turned their heads to see Harry's broomstick come soaring over them and into the enclosure, where Harry leapt on to it with impressive agility.

The Horntail roared; Harry swept upwards to avoid the stream of fire that came with it. He feinted to the left before swooping to the right, reaching for the egg with outstretched fingers. The Horntail roared again and lashed its tail, it didn't like being tricked – and, as they watched in horror, its tail struck Harry across the side of his face, the spikes leaving a deep cut.

"He's bleeding!" Ginny shrieked in horror – as Harry swept beneath the lashing tail and grabbed the golden egg.

The cheers from the crowd pierced Viria's ears but none of them cared; they were screaming, Viria and Ginny smiling so widely they thought their faces might split.

Ron and Hermione pushed through to reach Harry, and moments later Viria saw Hermione launch herself at him, beaming. She laughed, exhilarated.

"Eight…that's pretty good" Ginny conceded, reading off the scores, "Nine from Dumbledore…nine from Madame Maxime…ten from Bagman, wow! And…four? FOUR?! The biased bastard – "

"Language ,Ginevra!" said George sternly.

"It doesn't matter anyhow, he's tied with Krum – first place!" Fred made to applaud, then realised that he was still holding Viria's hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers, and so did Viria, blushing slightly.

"Sorry" she said quickly, and pulled her hand away to applaud with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
Its nearly perfect – Mama Do, Pixie Lott_

Ginny and Fred 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak in order to smuggle Viria in to the Gryffindor Common Room for the party that night. Gabrielle was celebrating with Fleur and the other Beauxbatons students, so Viria didn't feel guilty about neglecting her charge for one night in order to party with her new friends.

"Viria!" George grinned as she entered, "So glad you could join us! Firewhisky?"

"How did you – "

"Best not to ask" Fred cut in swiftly, grinning with his twin, "D'you want some or not?"

Viria and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged in unison, taking turns to gulp from the bottle.

"Oh, it's disgusting!" Viria spluttered, eyes watering, earning herself an approving look from the watching Hermione.

Ginny rolled the liquid around her mouth before swallowing, and nodded, "I like it"

She swiped at the bottle for more, but George held it up out of her reach.

"No way, Gin-Gin! Mum'd go mental if she thought you'd had even _one_ gulp!"

"Mum isn't here" Ginny retorted, hands on hips.

Throwing a wicked glance at his twin, George proceeded to race around the common room, bottle held aloft, with an enraged Ginny at his heels.

"Viria! Hi" Harry smiled cheerfully at her in greeting, "I'm glad you're here"

She hugged him impulsively, and beamed, "You were amazing in the Task today, well done!"

Harry looked sheepish, "I couldn't have done it without Hermione's help"

Hermione smiled at him fondly, clearly pleased, "It was nothing, Harry, honestly"

Fred eyed her with raised eyebrows, "I thought you hadn't helped him because – and I quote – that would be cheating?"

Hermione coloured, looking slightly flustered, "I – well, I may have helped him a little, but only with practicing the charm, I – "

"It was a joke, Hermione!" Fred laughed, rolling his eyes, "Relax"

Hermione huffed something in reply and marched away from them, cradling a purring Crookshanks. Moments later there was a loud crash as Ginny finally caught up with George, jumping onto his back and knocking him onto the floor.

Ron looked delighted, "Good one, Ginny!"

Ginny, red-faced, held up the bottle in triumph and took a long, deep swig. Everyone cheered, aside from George, who looked distinctly dazed from the fall.

"We've turned her into a monster" he told Fred, who also looked stunned by the strength of their baby sister, "What have we done?!"

* * *

The party continued into the early hours, until Professor McGonagall put a stop to it after Harry had decided to unleash the violent shriek of the golden egg on the whole of Gryffindor tower. As people started moving up to bed, Fred went swiftly to Viria.

"I'll walk you to the carriage"

She smiled at him, "Thanks. And thanks for bringing me up here"

"That's okay. I told you, any time"

"I feel at home here, when I'm with all of you" she admitted, smiling shyly as they exited the common room and headed in the direction of the Entrance Hall at what Fred felt was a deliberately slow pace.

"What about your real home?"

She snorted and deftly dodged the question, "Speaking of home, do you think Harry would let me borrow his owl? Papa's sent me loads of letters, and I haven't worked out how to send any back yet"

Fred made a mental note to ask her more about her home life at some point before answering, "I'm sure he would. If not, there's always the Owlery – no-one would mind if you borrowed a school owl"

"Great" she grinned at him, momentarily dazzling him, "I – oh, _sacre bleu_!"

"What?" Fred followed her gaze and wondered how he had failed to notice the rain that was hammering down outside.

"What is it you Beauxbatons students do in the rain?" Fred queried, remembering their first meeting with twinkling eyes. Viria's eyes met his once again, her smile returning.

"We run!" she cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her into the downpour, shoes sinking and sliding in the mud, both of them laughing.

They skidded to a halt outside the carriage, still laughing, clutching their sides as they fought for breath.

"We did it!" Viria gasped, grinning at him. Her hair was dripping wet and plastered to her head despite their fast pace, and her clothes had turned surprisingly translucent, "Thanks for escorting me"

Fred grinned back, "No problem"

"I'm glad you're here" she said, once they had eventually caught their breath, "And that I met you"

"Yeah" he replied, suddenly lost for words, "Me…me too"

This earned him yet another dazzling smile and a light kiss on the cheek. If he just turned his head a little, he'd be touching her lips –

"I'd better go in. I'll end up waking Gabrielle as it is" she drew away from him, the moonlight giving him the chance to see the colour on her cheeks, "Goodnight, Fred"

"Night, Viria"

She stepped up into the carriage, and even after the door had closed behind her Fred stood there in the pouring rain, wondering where that urge to kiss her had suddenly come from. They barely new each other, and he didn't want to ruin this newly born friendship anyway, not when she was so much fun to be around.

Shaking himself both physically and mentally, Fred dashed off into the pouring rain once again.

* * *

Viria shut the door to the carriage softly behind her, and was suddenly flooded with light; Madame Maxime had clearly been awaiting her return, and she did not look pleased.

"Where have you been, Mademoiselle Beauchamp?"

Viria wished herself anywhere but there. It didn't work.

"With some of the Hogwarts students, Madame"

"Gabrielle was worried about you"

Viria felt a pang of guilt, "She knew where I was, and she was happy to be with Fleur, Madame"

"You ought to have been here, celebrating with Mademoiselle Delacour. She did very well today"

"Oh yes, she did! I just…"

"Prefer the company of the Hogwarts students?" Madame Maxime finished for her, sounding displeased. Viria looked down at her shoes.

"I've made friends here"

"Yes, I noticed. I'm sure your mother would not be pleased to hear that you are so close to unsophisticated families like the Weasleys"

Viria's head snapped up, "With all due respect, Madame, they're _my_ friends, not my mother's" she could barely hold back her irritation.

"You are only young, Mademoiselle Beauchamp, and after that episode in the dining hall at breakfast I fear you are becoming rather unruly – "

"But there _was _a snake, Justine Yves conjured it!" Viria cried in protest. She was beginning to develop an increasing hatred for Madame Maxime.

"You cannot go around making accusations, Mademoiselle Beauchamp" she paused, looking sterner, "Who was that boy I heard you talking to?"

"Fred Weasley" Viria replied baldly.

"You were very forward with him"

"He's my friend"

"And he wants to be much more than that, I'm sure. Be careful, Mademoiselle Beauchamp. And off to bed"

Glaring at Madame Maxime over her shoulder, Viria muttered an incantation to allow herself some guiding light up to her room, muttering furiously under her breath. She had been telling the truth about Justine and the snake, and threatening to report back on her to her mother was just…just outrageous!

When she tiptoed into their room it was to find Gabrielle asleep, still dressed and obviously waiting up until sleep had taken over. Viria smiled to herself, pulling the blankets over the little girl. She was growing worryingly fond of Gabrielle.

Viria climbed into her own bed and wrapped her arms around herself, convinced that no matter what Madame Maxime said or did, she would remain completely content with the knowledge that she and Fred had almost, _almost _kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

_I shouldn't say it, but I'm starting to think I care  
I've had a drink, you probably think my judgement isn't clear  
And it's getting late now, we're a long way from our homes  
Before you leave, before you grieve, there's one thing you should know_

_When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart  
When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating_

_Suddenly I'm standing on a treetop up so high  
And all the songs, and all the poems, suddenly they're right  
And I'm dumbfounded by the breaths of your self control  
But I don't care 'cause you're here, and you and I both know_

_When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms__  
__Oh when you hold me, yeah I'm picking out the stars__  
__When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms__  
__Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating – Hold me, Tom Odell_

Viria was spending almost all of her spare time with the Gryffindors – to be precise, she was spending pretty much all of her time with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Neville. On the rare occasions she wasn't with them or in lessons, she was with Luna who, although a little odd, had been her first friend in England – Viria would not forget such kindness in a hurry.

She was on another excursion to the Gryffindor common room on the day they found out about the Yule Ball. She had butterflies in her stomach – because _surely_ Fred would ask her? She did hope he got to her before Neville, whom she liked a lot, but not anywhere near as much as Fred. And Fred had to ask her, didn't he? Surely?

As soon as Viria stepped through the portrait hole that night, Ginny and Hermione commandeered her, taking one arm each, holding on tight.

"We need to talk" Ginny declared

"Now" Hermione hissed.

Staring between them, bemused, Viria made to protest – how could Fred ask her to the ball if she went off with Ginny and Hermione?! – but they were already steering her towards the girl's dormitories and yanking her up the steps. Despite the fact that Viria now considered them to be her closest friends, particularly Ginny, she couldn't pretend not to be annoyed.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed once they were in Ginny's empty dorm, "You nearly pulled my arms off!"

"Have you heard?" Ginny asked, bouncing cross-legged onto her bed. Hermione followed suit; and, reluctantly, so did Viria.

"About the ball? Yes, of course. Oh no, you don't have a partner already, do you?!"

Ginny snorted, "No" she paused, smirking as she looked over at Hermione, "But Hermione does"

"_What_?" Viria almost fell off the bed, mouth agape, "Is it Ron?"

Ginny grimaced; Hermione blushed, "No. It's…it's…"

"It's Viktor Krum" Ginny blurted out when Hermione hesitated. Viria gasped.

"What?! Wow, he got in there really fast – he must be desperate to go with you!"

Hermione's blush darkened, "Well, you know how he's always in the library?"

Viria and Ginny both nodded enthusiastically. A bashful smile spread across Hermione's face.

"He said it's because he's been wanting to…to talk to me, for ages now, but he was too nervous, and he managed to pluck up the courage to do it today because he wanted to make sure he got to ask me to the ball rather than anyone else!"

Both girls 'aaaahhhed' appreciatively. Hermione beamed.

"I know! Isn't it sweet? I can't believe it, I really can't, I mean, what about the gaggle of girls that follow him all over the place, why not ask one of them?"

"Because you're worth a hundred of them" Ginny responded at once, firmly.

"Exactly. Shows he's got some sense" Viria agreed earnestly. She looked over at Ginny.

"Do you think Harry will ask you?"

"No" Ginny's face fell, "I'm just his best friend's kid sister, that's all he sees me as. I'm worried I won't get to go at all!"

"Of course you will" said Hermione kindly, "A lot of the boys like you, I'm sure you'll be fine"

"I hope so" Ginny said, and suddenly her eyes were twinkling, "And Fred'll ask you, of course, Viria"

Viria snorted derisively, but the butterflies were keeping pace in her stomach, "You really think so?"

"I know so" Ginny replied firmly, Hermione nodding vigorously, "It's only a matter of time"

* * *

"Who're you going to ask?" George queried, looking over at his twin from his bed. He sounded concerned – they had both expressed admiration for Angelina Johnson over the years, and Fred knew that George was anxious in case he didn't get to her first. But it wasn't Angelina that Fred was thinking of.

"Viria" he replied, unashamed, unthinking.

"I thought you might. Have you kissed her yet?"

"Who said I wanted to kiss her? Anyway, I'd have told you, wouldn't I?"

"I guess" George smirked, "Of course you want to kiss her. You never take your eyes off of her"

"We're just friends – she makes me laugh. Stop changing the subject. Who're you asking?"

"Angelina"

"Thought so" Fred smirked himself, "Good. You make a nice couple"

"So do you and Viria. But don't forget, she's going back to Beauxbatons in June"

"That's ages away" Fred shrugged dismissively.

"I dunno. If you're planning on making a move, I'd hurry up about it. Before it's too late"

* * *

Three days later, George asked Angelina to the ball, and she said yes. The pressure was now on for Fred to do the same, especially when he saw Neville sneaking a few hopeful glances in Viria's direction during mealtimes and evenings in the common room. A week later, he decided it would be best to finally just get over himself and ask, before she got snapped up by someone else.

"Viria?"

She was talking earnestly to Harry about Christmas at Beauxbatons; the two of them, with their black hair and green eyes, could easily have been siblings. She looked up absently when Fred spoke, tucking back a curl of dark hair.

"Hm?"

"D'you want to go to the ball with me?"

She perked up at once, staring at him, "_Pardon_?"

"Do you want to come to the ball with…me?"

Her eyes were suddenly sparkling, "Yeah, okay. Why not!"

Fred grinned, both in pleasure and in relief. If wasn't very much mistaken, she was also blushing.

"Any specific colour scheme I should know about?" he queried, "I know how you females can be about clashing colours"

She looked excited, he realised – though whether it was because she had a date or because she was getting a new dress he wasn't quite sure.

"I'll get back to you on that one" Viria said thoughtfully, "I'll get Maman to send me a dress over"

"You'll look stunning whatever you wear" Fred said it without thinking, and her smile grew.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing how well you scrub up"

He grimaced, "I wouldn't be anticipating it too much, if I were you"

She shrugged, still smiling, "We'll see"


	9. Chapter 9

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you__ – Enchanted, Taylor Swift._

"I'm so glad Neville asked you" said Viria cheerfully to Ginny as they got ready on the evening of the ball, "It wouldn't have been the same without you"

Gabrielle had gone home to her parents for Christmas, so Ginny was secretly acting as Viria's temporary room-mate until the little girl returned. Viria wasn't sure if Madame had noticed and was just waiting for the right moment to yell at her, or if she'd just given Viria up as a hopeless case. She hoped it was the latter.

"I'm glad too" Ginny replied, not looking at her, "Though if Harry had only asked me a week earlier…"

"I know" said Viria sympathetically, "But you look lovely, he's sure to notice you"

"No. He's only got eyes for Cho Chang" Ginny snapped bitterly, "But thanks. You look amazing, I think Fred might implode"

Viria shrugged nonchalantly, protesting, though she had indeed made an effort, and she did hope Fred would notice. She wore a ballgown of green taffeta that was cut low and flounced dramatically whenever she moved. Ginny had spent over forty minutes taming Viria's ringlets into a sophisticated chignon to accentuate her prominent cheekbones and slender neck.

Viria looked up at the clock and swore quietly, "I had better go. Fred and George are meeting me and Angelina in the Entrance Hall. Are you coming?"

"No, not yet. I'm not meeting Neville for another twenty minutes, I don't want to stand around looking like a lemon"

Viria looked confused, "What's a lemon got to do with anything?"

Ginny, who had been trying to educate Viria in the English ways that she hadn't already picked up from her father, giggled, "It's a saying…just means standing around alone and looking like a loser"

"Oh" her puzzled expression cleared and she nodded thoughtfully, "I like that one. Right. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Have fun!" Ginny grinned, dabbing powder over her freckles, and Viria stuck her tongue out as she left.

* * *

When she made her way into the Entrance Hall, only Fred was waiting – Angelina must have been early for George.

Viria felt suddenly nervous. She and Fred had become such close friends, and the thought of their mild flirtation developing into something more serious both thrilled and frightened her.

He had his back to her, watching other couples enter the Great Hall, so Viria took a deep breath and swayed towards him, skirt swishing on the flagstones, to tap him on the shoulder. He started and turning, smiling hopefully. Then his eyes widened as he took in her appearance with one searching glance.

"Viria! You look – you look absolutely beautiful"

She turned a violent shade of pink, "Thank you. You look...rather handsome yourself"

They both grinned and felt a wave of relaxation wash over them; grinning signalled a return to normality, to the friendship that worked so well.

Fred took her arm, "Shall we dance, Mademoiselle?"

* * *

The slow dances came later in the night - after the wild Irish jig Fred and Viria had started that had had everyone in stitches – and they were among the few couples left on the dancefloor. George and Angelina had disappeared into the castle grounds some time before, and Viria had no idea where Ginny had gone, but she found that she did not care. She and Fred turned slowly on the spot, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist, both of them silently content.

"You could always stay here" said Fred, completely out of the blue. Viria moved away from his shoulder to look up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know that you don't want to go home. We're too close now for me not to notice that your face drops every time someone mentions it" he spoke with mock-sternness, but the thought of her leaving was beginning to cause as much dread to him as it did to her, "You could stay here, though"

Viria shook her head, curls bouncing – they had fallen loose during the jig – "No, I can't. My parents are settled in France, they have jobs and a house and friends. They won't move -I wouldn't expect them to"

He'd known she would refuse, but it still caused an ache in his chest, "We all want you to stay"

"It's ages away" she said quickly, "I don't want to think about it, not tonight, not when I've had such a wonderful time"

"I have, too. You're a lot of fun, Viria Beauchamp" he could see that the subject had upset her, so switched swiftly back to grinning charmingly, "Though I'd better escort you back to the carriage – I'm sure Ginny will have been waiting for you, isn't that what you girls do?"

"Yes, as a general rule" Viria nodded solemnly. She didn't want the night to end, and was sorely disappointed by the lack of romance – though he did take her hand to walk her back to the carriage.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That I couldn't have had a better partner" Viria replied firmly, blushing slightly, "What are you going to tell George?"

"That I had the most beautiful girl at the entire ball dancing with me all night" his voice had grown soft; they had halted before the carriage door and Viria's hopes were beginning to lift again, because surely now would be time?

"Mademoiselle Beauchamp! Inside at once!" they had not seen Madame Maxime, who seemed in a foul mood, patrolling the dark grounds, "And back up to the school with you please, Monsieur, at once!"

* * *

"How did it go?"

George was lying on his bed when Fred returned to the dormitory, arms behind his head, clearly anticipating news. Fred yanked impatiently at the emerald green cravat he had worn in order to match Viria and flung it onto the floor.

"It was brilliant. She looked phenomenal and we had a great time"

"Then why've you got a face like a smacked arse?" George queried, eyebrows raised. Fred growled and threw himself down onto his bed.

"Because I fancy her, that's why!"

"And? Didn't you kiss her? The two of you were pretty close during the dancing"

"No, I didn't bloody kiss her. I was going to, and we got caught out by that dragon lady, bloody Madame Maxime"

"There'll be plenty of other opportunities, Freddie"

"No there won't, because I'm not _going_ to kiss her" he flopped back to mimic his twin's position, face dark, "She's too young. And our friendship is too good. And there's no point in starting up a relationship, or – or falling in love, or anything, because she's leaving in June"

"I think it might be a bit late for not falling in love with her" George muttered under his breath, rather glad that Fred didn't seem to have heard.

"How did it go for you?" Fred asked eventually, still scowling but clearly interested, "Did you kiss Angelina?"

"Yeah, I did" he was trying to sound casual, but George couldn't help sounding pleased.

"So are you two an item now, or what?"

"I have absolutely no idea" George responded cheerfully, "But I'm sure I'll soon find out"

"That's great" said Fred, meaning it despite the fact that he sounded rather bitter, "Really, George, it is"

* * *

"How did it go?" Ginny was in her pyjamas and practically bouncing on the bed when Viria entered their bedroom. Viria shrugged, throwing her green beaded bag to one side and sitting down in a rustle of taffeta.

"It was wonderful. He told me I was beautiful and we danced all night"

Ginny's face fell, "Then why do you look so sad?"

"He didn't kiss me" said Viria, feeling rather pathetic as tears sprang to her eyes, "There were so many moments when I thought he was going to, and then just now, he was so close, and Madame Maxime – she bloody caught us!"

"Oh, Viria" said Ginny sympathetically, moving to put her arms around Viria, "Why do you think nothing happened? Look, I know he's my brother and everything, but if he's been messing you around – "

"He hasn't, though, that's precisely the problem! I don't think he means to upset me, at all, he's always so sweet. I think he's just scared of ruining our friendship"

"Ah" Ginny sighed wisely, "You've reached the friend zone"

"The what?" Viria looked at Ginny through confused and blurry eyes, "Gin, what on earth are you on about?"

"The friend zone! The fact that you and Fred have established such a strong bond that you're both unsure of the other's feelings and don't want to ruin the relationship in trying to find out"

Viria stared at her, "Where did you get that from?"

"I heard one of the Sixth Years say it. Anyway, it doesn't matter – I'm right, aren't I?" Ginny blustered hastily, "That's what the problem is"

"I guess so" Viria shook herself and turned to Ginny with a falsely bright smile, "Enough about me. How did it go for you?"

Ginny knew Viria was still unhappy, but at the same time she was absolutely desperate to share her news, "Oh, me and Neville won't ever be anything more than friends, and we had a good laugh and everything, but guess what?!"

"Do tell" Viria was smiling indulgently as she shrugged out of her dress and into the comfort of her pyjamas.

"I met someone!"

Viria paused in the act of finding pins in her tangled curls, "What? Who?!"

"His name's Michael Corner. He was so sweet to me – we danced quite a bit, he's really funny too"

Viria noticed that although Ginny sounded pleased, she did not sound entirely convinced of Michael Corner's charms.

"What about Harry?" she asked bluntly. Ginny scowled at her.

"What about him? He doesn't want me. He took Parvati Patil to the dance rather than ask me, and he's still chasing after Cho. Hermione's right – I have to try and move on, try to…I don't know, see if anyone else is interested, then maybe…well. He'll come to his senses eventually"

"Of course he will"

"Right. Well until then, I'm going to keep flirting with boys like Michael Corner, who make me laugh and tell me I'm pretty. Where's the harm in that?"

Viria, taken aback by Ginny's determination -and, indeed, her abruptness – nodded mutely, startled.

"No harm, none at all"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, it's really great to know that people are enjoying the story and liking the characters and everything, thanks so much! Please review more guys :)**

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide  
I like you, I like you_

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe  
You got me yeah, you got me_

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours  
It knocks me off my feet -You Got Me, Colbie Caillat._

A few weeks before the second task came Viria's birthday, falling at the very end of January. She had tried to keep it quiet – but, of course, Ginny had told Fred.

"We'll throw you a party" Fred said happily as the two of them watched Gabrielle. She had grown oddly fond of the giant squid that had once frightened Viria, and was throwing pebbles for it to bat back to her with its tentacles, shrieking with unveiled glee.

Viria shivered, pulling down the sleeves of her jumper to cover her hands and huddling closer to Fred for warmth, always keeping a watchful eye on Gabrielle.

"Oh no, you mustn't do that! Anyway, none of the Gryffindors will want their common room taken over by someone they hardly know"

"You'd be surprised" Fred grinned, eyes crinkling in the way that always made Viria smile with him, "A lot of them are quite fond of you now, you know"

"It's still a bit presumptuous, really" Viria murmured, trying to hide her delight at the thought, "I don't mind just coming up for a game of chess this evening, as usual"

"No, I insist we're going to do something special! Everyone'll be up for it. Come up and bring Gabrielle – she doesn't let you out of her sight nowadays anyway"

"You're sure?" Viria still looked sceptical.

"Yep. I'm so sure, in fact, that George is already rallying the troops as we speak"

"Oh, Fred!" Viria couldn't help beaming, "Oh, thank you, thank you so much"

Fred ruffled her hair, "Don't get all soppy on me, Vi. If I want soppiness, I'll go to my mother"

Vi? Strange. He'd never called her that before.

She giggled, "I mean it, though. Thank you"

* * *

"Will Madame Maxime be angry?" Gabrielle asked anxiously.

"I've been doing this every night for weeks, Gabrielle, you know that, and _I'm_ not in trouble"

"Madame Maxime doesn't like you"

"Oh, I wouldn't say – no, you're right, she doesn't. Oh, and you mustn't tell Fleur about us sneaking out, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because then she might put you in a room with someone else and get them to look after you. Someone like…like Justine Yves!"

Gabrielle's mouth opened in a little 'o' of horror, "But I don't want Justine to look after me!"

"Exactly. So you won't tell Fleur?"

"No, I won't tell Fleur" Gabrielle promised, sounding a little forlorn. She soon perked up, however, when Viria threw off the Invisibility Cloak and pulled her to a halt in front of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady looked at them disdainfully.

"Oh, it's you again. Password?"

"Bathilda Bagshot"

"Very good. In you go – I think you're in for a surprise"

Taking Gabrielle's hand, Viria entered the common room somewhat warily, and was met with a loud chorus of;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Colourful streamers erupted and engulfed both Viria and Gabrielle; once these had cleared, Viria was amazed to see that at least forty people had stayed up to celebrate her birthday.

"Butterbeer?" George popped up beside her, grinning, "And a pumpkin juice for Mademoiselle Delacour, of course"

Gabrielle giggled.

"George, I don't – " Viria was half-laughing, half-tearful, "How did you – you really shouldn't ha-Fred!"

Without stopping to think for even a moment, she threw herself at him and hugged him. Laughing, Fred caught her.

"Told you people here like you" he whispered in her ear, smiling somewhat smugly as she pulled out of the embrace, beaming at him.

"Thank you. I never had any friends before I came here, and now…well, look at me now! Seriously, Fred, I can't thank you enough – "

"Enough of that" said Ginny sharply, though she was smiling, "If you start crying we'll send you straight to bed"

Viria laughed, "Okay, okay, I won't! Promise. Where's Gabrielle?"

"She's fine, don't look so worried! Hermione's with her"

"Yep" Fred grabbed Viria's hands, "And I remember how well you can dance"

Lee Jordan turned up the radio, igniting several yells of protest from the upstairs dormitories, and Fred pulled Viria close for a dance. She laughed in delight, swaying with his hands on her waist; Ginny had joined in with an enthusiastic jig, but Viria could not even take in how funny she was being – because the realisation that she was completely and utterly in love with Fred Weasley had slammed into her so forcefully that she almost felt breathless. Fred had an odd expression on his face too, as if he knew, or as if he understood….or as if he felt it too.

She looked up at him, lips parted slightly in shock as she tried to decide what to say, how to say it –

And Gabrielle's small body slammed into her side and grabbed her around the waist, determined to dance with her.

Viria took a couple of steps back from Fred, her heart sinking, and he looked at her forlornly, knowing as well as she did that the moment was gone and the two of them would continue to deny their feelings rather than risk their friendship; the same game they had played for the past four months.

"Happy Birthday" said Fred, voice barely audible over the music and laughter and Gabrielle's delighted squeals as Viria twirled her around.

"Not quite" Viria murmured in reply, but he had already turned away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG guys, thank you so much for the reviews! So kind and sweet of you :') Also, I couldn't think of a song for this chapter, but if anyone does let me know and I'll edit it in later :) Thanks for reading and please continue to review!**

February 24th was a grey, misty day, and Viria woke to find that Gabrielle was missing from her bed.

"Gabrielle?" she sat bolt upright, much more alert than she usually was at seven in the morning; Gabrielle always went over for breakfast with her. Pulling on some clothes and grabbing a thick jumper – it would be cold by the lake, where the students had been told to congregate for the task – Viria ran from her bedroom in the carriage and towards the Hogwarts Great Hall, shoelaces trailing in the mud, unlaced. When she crashed in and scanned the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, she found that Gabrielle was not there, either – but Fleur was, and if she found out that Gabrielle was missing –

"Ah, Mademoiselle Beauchamp" Madame Maxime appeared; Viria had to crane her neck to look up at the formidable headmistress, "I presume you are looking for Gabrielle?"

"Yes! Do you know where she is, Madame?"

"I do. I cannot tell you where she is, but believe me when I say that she is safe and well"

Viria gaped at her, "What? I mean, I'm sorry Madame – but I don't understand. She never told me she was going away. And Fleur's still here…has something happened?"

Madame Maxime was beginning to look a little irked, "No, Mademoiselle Beauchamp, nothing has _happened_. As I said, Gabrielle is perfectly safe. You will see her after the Second Task is over, I believe"

"Why? Is she something to do with the Task? Does Fleur know? She wouldn't like it"

Madame Maxime was decidedly glaring by this point, "Don't ask me any more questions, Mademoiselle Beauchamp. Sit down and eat some breakfast"

She stalked off haughtily and Viria sat down in her usual place beside Luna at the Ravenclaw table; it was something of a tradition.

"Luna, have you heard anything about the Second Task? What it might be, I mean"

Luna looked at her vaguely, "No. Though Crumple-Horned Snorcacks are notoriously fond of water, Daddy suggested that we might get to see some by the lake – "

"Are you coming?" Viria interrupted, not meaning to be as abrupt as she sounded, "I'm sorry to be rude; it's just that I need to find Gabrielle"

"I might come a little later" Luna replied, unperturbed, "Show my support, you know"

"Yes, yes, that would be wonderful. I'll see you there, okay?"

Ginny, Fred, George and Lee were waiting for her in the doorway, and Ginny linked her arm as she neared them. Fred looked concerned.

"You all right? Not too worried about Harry, are you?"

"No, no, it's not that – besides, he told me and Hermione that he figured the clue out weeks ago. No, it's Gabrielle. Have you seen her?"

They all looked puzzled, but it was Ginny who answered.

"No, but that's odd – Ron and Hermione have disappeared too, we haven't seen them all morning and they said they'd meet us here for breakfast"

"Cedric came in looking for Cho earlier" George added, "Said he couldn't find her anywhere"

They exchanged wary and confused glances. As Viria opened her mouth to express how worried she was, a jovial boom cut across her.

"Now, now, move along – it's almost time for the task to begin, and I'm sure you won't want to miss it, it ought to be quite spectac-oh. Hello, boys"

Ludo Bagman had spotted Fred and George, who were both grinning like cats who have just captured an evasive mouse. His smile slipped.

"Right. Ah. Well then, better be off – got to find my seat, you know – "

"We can escort you to it if you like" George offered breezily.

"Oh yes" Fred agreed brightly, "Anything we can do to help"

He looked flustered, "No, that's – that's very kind of you, boys, but I'm sure I can find my way"

He made a swift move past them, almost knocking Lee over, and walked hurriedly away, twitching nervously as he did so.

"We'll get the slimy toad one day" Lee said fiercely; because, of course, all of Fred and George's battles were his battles too.

"We should all go down to the lake. Bagman's right, it's about to start. Anyway, surely they'll be down there….won't they?"

Viria looked anxiously over at Ginny, "I do hope so!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, nice to know that people are enjoying the story Some more would be great though…I like reviews :P Thanks for reading!**

_Time it took us  
To where the water was  
That's what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me_

_Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow – What the Water Gave Me, Florence + the machine_

While Ginny, Fred, George and Lee went to grab seats in the newly erected stands, Viria lagged behind, searching the crowd of students for Gabrielle. She still hadn't decided whether or not to tell Fleur that her sister had disappeared, and the task was due to begin at any moment –

"Hey, watch o - Harry!" Viria beamed as Harry crashed into her, in the midst of running towards the lakeside, "Good luck, have you - "

"Seen Ron and Hermione? No. I was hoping you'd know where they were" his face looked tense; he jogged from foot to foot, clearly knowing that he needed to hurry but distracted by anxiety for his friends, "Look, I've got to go, I'll see you after, okay?"

"Good luck!" she repeated to his retreating back as he resumed his run, succumbing to her despair and walking back up to the stands to find the others. She had no chance of finding Gabrielle or warning Fleur now!

"Any luck?" Ginny hissed as Viria slid into the seat between her and Fred. Viria shook her head, nibbling nervously at her lower lip, and Fred squeezed her hand, allowing a little colour to return to her cheeks.

"And I do believe that, with the arrival of Mr Potter, we are ready to begin!" Ludo Bagman suddenly announced cheerfully, smiling at the cheers that went up from the crowd, "And I can now reveal to you that our competitors have precisely one hour to recover something that they have lost - something very dear to them - that is currently being held hostage by a specie of Merpeople, the Grindylows, at the bottom of this lake"

People gasped and began to chatter excitedly, but Viria was silent as her mind finally clicked into place.

"It's people!" she breathed to Fred, "It's people, that's why I can't find Gabrielle - she's what Fleur's lost! And Ron and Hermione must be down there too, though why it's both of them I don't know - "

"Hermione must be Krum's!" George exclaimed, having overheard, "And Cho must be Cedric's"

The whistle blew and the four champions moved ever closer to the lake, wading tentatively out into the water. Krum and Cedric disappeared first, closely followed by a shivering Fleur, but Harry was still standing in the water; he had a hand over his mouth and seemed to be shuddering somewhat violently.

"Is he going to be sick?" queried Ginny shrilly, but, still shuddering, Harry had dived down underwater. They all exchanged glances.

"I don't like the idea of them being under there for that long" Viria admitted, nibbling her lip, "I mean, they must have been down there for a while already"

"They'll be okay. Dumbledore wouldn't let them drown, right?" Fred reassured gently, and she gave him a tight little smile in response.

"I guess not"

Viria did not chatter to pass the time like the others, but stood there in terse silence, shivering in her jumper, constantly checking her watch.

It was Cedric Diggory who emerged from the lake first, to roars from the Hogwarts students. Cho was clinging to him, looking frightened, but Viria was at least comforted by the fact that she did not seem to be injured.

While Cedric and Cho were being dried off and checked over by Madam Pomfrey, Viria began to bite her nails.

There was a loud splash as Krum emerged, a gasping and blushing Hermione In his arms, and Viria heaved her first sigh of relief – Hermione, too, looked unharmed; in fact, she was beaming.

"I'm going to go down and see if she's okay" said Ginny, edging past them, "I'll come back up"

Viria had moved closer to Fred instinctively. Then came another splash, the loudest yet, and Fleur appeared –

Alone.

She was bedraggled, a scar torn across her cheek; Viria turned, wide-eyed, to Fred.

"Where's Gabrielle? Why hasn't she got Gabrielle? Do you mean to tell me that Gabrielle is STILL DOWN THERE?!"

Fred, George and Lee looked slightly taken aback. Viria's breath was quickening, her chest tight.

"It's okay, Viria" George replied warily, and Viria pushed past the three of them, clattering down the stands towards Fleur.

"What happened?" she demanded to know, "Where's Gabrielle?"

"I don't know! I got attacked by the Grindylows before I could reach her!" Fleur had tears in her blue eyes, and Viria felt pretty tearful herself.

"Well, what happens now? Look, teach me how to do that bubble-head thing and _I'll_ go down there – "

Ginny and Hermione hadn't understood their frantic French, but Ginny put a hand on Viria's arm and gestured towards the lake.

"It's okay, Vee, look!"

And there was Harry, splashing up to the riverbank with not just a spluttering Ron, but a somewhat dazed-looking Gabrielle, whose face lit up when she saw Viria and her sister.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shrieked, running towards them. She enveloped her sister in a hug and proceeded to kiss both the gasping Harry and the blushing Ron in thanks. Hermione and Ginny scowled together.

Viria wanted to move towards Gabrielle, but the little girl's face was so bright with joy because her sister was finally paying attention to her – and Viria couldn't bring herself to ruin that. She could hug Gabrielle and tell her how worried she had been later –

"Told you it'd be okay, didn't I?" Fred murmured, appearing behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder, "She's fine"

"You worry too much" George piped up, appearing on her left with a grin, "You should be more like us"

"Yeah, just let life wash over you" Lee added cheerfully.

Viria laughed; it was a slightly watery laugh, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she was relieved. Perhaps it was because Fred's hand rested on her shoulder. Perhaps it was because, although Gabrielle didn't come over to her, the little girl threw her a sheepish smile that proved she did love Viria after all, that she understood how scared Viria had been, that she wanted to reassure her.

"Settle down, settle down so I can announce the scores!"

A silence fell around the lake, simmering with excitement.

"To Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School, who returned first and demonstrated inspired use of the Bubble-Head charm; 47 points"

The Hogwarts students roared – it was a high score.

"Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was the second to return. However, his Transfiguration spell was incomplete. For this reason alone, Viktor Krum will be awarded 40 points"

This was still a good score; the Durmstrang crowd, small though they were, cried out with glee.

"Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy was third to return, but did not bring her captive with her. This means that, although her Bubble-Head charm was perfect, we can only award Miss Delacour 25 points"

"I deserve nothing" Viria heard Fleur mutter behind her, and she couldn't help but privately agree. She would not soon forget the panic she had felt at the idea of a drowning Gabrielle.

"And Harry Potter, also of Hogwarts school, was the last to return, with not one but two of the captives. Although a misguided choice, we feel that this shows outstanding moral fibre, and also applaud Mr Potter for his use of Gillyweed. We therefore award him 45 points"

Ron yelled loudly and clapped a clearly gobsmacked Harry on the back. Hermione and Ginny both squealed and hugged him, earning Hermione a dark scowl from Viktor. George, Lee and Fred started up a victory chant which grew and swelled until all the Hogwarts students were singing enthusiastically, Viria along with them, beaming.

"Bet you've never felt as involved in anything as you do right now" Fred murmured to her out of the corner of his mouth; when she smiled in agreement, she was radiant.

"You know me so well"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and the favourites and the follows and everything, it's been amazing! Just to let you know, I'm going to be posting links to the songs I quote at the beginning of each chapter at the end of the chapter, just in case you haven't heard them and fancy some new music Thanks so much for reading, and please continue to leave reviews!**

_Summer comes,__  
__winter fades__  
__here we are just the same.__  
__Don't need pressure don't need change,__  
__so let's not give the game away…_

_Just please don't say you love me,__  
__'cause I might not say it back,__  
__doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.__  
__There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at.__  
__Just please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back – Please don't say you love me, Gabrielle Aplin._

"Viria?"

"Go to sleep, Gabrielle"

"But Viria – "

"Sleep! Fleur would kill me if she knew you were still up"

"I only wanted to ask you something"

The pitiful whine in Gabrielle's voice told Viria that she wasn't going to get a moment of rest until she told her charge whatever it was she wanted to know. She flung back the covers and sat up, lighting the tip of her wand with a muttered _'Lumos!'_ and a heavy sigh.

"What is it, Gabrielle?"

"Do you love that boy, Fred?" Gabrielle's blue eyes were wide and completely innocent; Viria coloured.

"Where on earth did you get an idea like that from?" she retorted coolly, "Did someone say something to you?"

"No. I just noticed"

Viria had had no previous experience of how observant children can be, but she had often heard it said that the intuition of a child was often much keener than that of an adult. Only now did she begin to believe it.

"It's complicated. You're too young to understand" Haughtier: the last resort of an unwilling conversationist, "I'm tired, Gabrielle"

"I'm not too young! And it can't be that complicated – you love him, or you don't love him" Gabrielle sounded much older than eight when she said that and, Viria suspected, very much like Fleur.

"Fine then, maybe I do love him. It's not as easy as that, though"

"He loves you" Gabrielle responded with authority, "Doesn't that make it easy?"

"No, my darling, no. We have to go back home in June, remember? That's very soon. Fred and I can't be together when I'm back in Avignon and he's here"

Gabrielle's pretty face grew troubled, "I suppose not. But you could be together for a little while"

"That would only make it harder to leave, sweetie" Viria replied, unsurprised to feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"But you said it's hard already" Gabrielle now looked confused; Viria was beginning to feel slightly pathetic, sitting there discussing the affairs of the heart with an eight-year-old girl. Her head was also starting to ache.

"It is. But if I go much farther, it'll be completely unbearable" she lay back down on the bed, "Goodnight now, Gabrielle"

"Night, Viria. I'm sorry"

"_Nox_"

* * *

The end-of-year exams, commencing at the very beginning of May to avoid them dragging into June (the month everyone aside from Fred and Viria was anticipating with some level of excitement), came upon all of the students far quicker than they would have liked. The only ones exempt from the tests were the four champions, and Viria found herself instinctively glaring at Harry while she revised with Ginny in the library or Gryffindor common room. Hermione also seemed to be permanently irritated by him – as the days of the exams drew closer she looked more and more unkempt, until a comment from Ron forced her to take a brush to her ever-expanding frizz of hair. Fred, George and Lee tried to liven them up with jokes, but even they soon caved under the pressure, giving into the revision with scowls on their lips. Neville bought Viria a bunch of pansies one day as they all lay revising by the lake, to cheer her up and take her mind off of work. Viria found that she was vindictively pleased to see Fred scowl when she took them with a beaming smile.

The Beauxbatons group took their exams in the carriage, having been taught all their subjects by Madame Maxime for the duration of the tournament. Viria couldn't help feeling, however, that she'd learnt more from Ginny's notes and Fred's anagrams in that past month than she ever had in all of Madame's classes.

When she emerged from the carriage on the day of her final exam, Fred was waiting with Gabrielle.

"How'd it go?" he asked with the lopsided grin that Viria had grown to love. She shrugged, reaching out to take Gabrielle's hand, and smiled a little.

"Not bad. I need to check with Ginny what she put about the Goblin Riots in Merryn in 1782, but other than that…okay. I'm just glad it's over"

"Me too" Fred agreed fervently; his exams had finished two days previously, "Here. I bought you a gift"

Gabrielle giggled. Fred held out a bouquet of beautiful, impeccable red roses, eyes twinkling.

"I know they're not pansies, but…"

She giggled too, swatting at him for the cheekiness of the comment before grabbing the flowers, "Fred, they're gorgeous. Thank you"

His eyes smouldered into hers, "Better than pansies?"

"Better than pansies" she agreed softly, smiling. Fred grinned.

"That's the compliment I was hoping for" he hesitated, "It's a month today, isn't it?"

Viria smile fell away, "Yes"

"I'd give anything for you to stay" his eyes still bored into hers, and she heard the first trace of desperation in his voice, "Anything"

"Don't say that" she replied, wishing now that Gabrielle hadn't skipped off to leave them alone; she now had no excuse for suggesting that they turn to safer, more cheerful subjects, "It makes it so much harder for me to comprehend that I have to go"

"The thing is, Vi, I've been avoiding saying a lot of stuff because I don't want to make things harder for either of us. But that's not working for me anymore. So I'm going to say some stuff, okay?" he moved a little closer to her. Viria's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were shining with tears.

"No" she breathed, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

"The thing is, Vi, in the beginning I just thought you were beautiful, and that maybe I wanted to kiss you. Then you became my friend, and I found out that you were also funny and clever and charming and sweet – and still very beautiful. And when I saw you in that ball gown at the Yule Ball, things changed again, because it made me want you, not in the way you should want your friends. And it took me way too long to work it out properly, but that night at your party, it hit me. I'm in love with you, Vi. Completely, ridiculously in love with you"

Viria felt rooted to the spot; she could barely breathe, let alone speak or move or think. A tear pooled in her eye and slipped down her cheek, slithering and leaving a track along the length of her face. The silence spread outwards, engulfing them, holding them in limbo, and Fred was growing more and more uncertain by the minute.

"Vi?" he said at last, softly, warily.

"No" she breathed.

And she ran.

* * *

watch?v=PxNYvk_0Onw - Please don't say you love me, Gabrielle Aplin


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews, and sorry for the cliffhanger…just don't get to update as frequently as I would like with all the uni work I've got on…hope you're all enjoying the story, please leave more reviews!**

_I still hear the sound of that runaway train__  
__Rolls through my heart as lost lovers refrain__  
__But I know in my heart I can never go back__  
__to the way that we were on that runaway track…_

_Yeah but it all comes down to, what it all comes down to__  
__It all comes down to, yeah it all comes down to__  
__It all comes down to, it all comes down to you – All comes down, Kodaline._

"But you wanted him to love you!" Ginny cried, pacing rapidly up and down the room with her face showing wrinkles of bewilderment, "Vee, I don't get it, I don't understand"

"I love him"

"Exactly!" Ginny wailed, clearly exasperated, "Merlin, Vee, if you love him then why are you still sitting here with us?!"

"I can't be with him, Gin, I can't…I've invested too much of myself in him already, and if – if we start dating, it doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving in a month and ending it with him would kill me – it makes it worse! I can't do it" Viria was sobbing by this point, and both Ginny and Hermione moved to comfort her. Gabrielle waited with wide eyes, unsure of how to deal with what seemed to her to be such an Adult Problem.

"But, Viria, isn't it better to have a month of being happy with him, than to have nothing at all and always be wondering what it would be like? Better than always wondering if you would have been perfect together, and regretting that you never took the chance to find out?" Hermione pressed, her voice urgent but with a gentle, soothing undertone.

"Hermione's right. You won't be happy like this"

"Go and find him, Viria!"

It was that final plea from Gabrielle that did it. Viria looked between Ginny and Hermione as though she'd been Stunned.

"I'm such an idiot" she murmured, almost to herself, "Dear God, I'm _such_ an IDIOT!"

* * *

Fred was sitting by the lake in the darkening light when Viria found him. He'd been there for some time; he couldn't feel his face anymore, even though the night was balmy and warm. And the last person in the world that he wanted to see, at that moment in time, was Viria Beauchamp.

"What do you want?"

She was suddenly bubbling over with excitement, and didn't notice the bitterness in his voice, "Fred, thank God, Fred, I've been so stupid – I said no because I thought that loving you would make me leaving even more painful for both of us, but that's so ridiculous because I'm in love with you already, and why not spend the next month being with you and showing you how much I love you, rather than being miserable because I never got the chance to act on my feelings and regretting it for the rest of my life and – Fred, are you listening to me?"

The smile had fallen from her lips; Fred had not budged an inch throughout her entire garbled speech, and still sat staring at the unmoving water of the lake. He did not look as though he had heard a single word.

"Yes. I heard you" his voice was toneless; when he rose to his feet, brushing damp grass from his trousers, his face looked as though it had been carved from stone.

"Then why – what –"

"Why am I not falling into your arms, you mean?" Fred's face was darkening, "Because sometimes things don't always happen like we imagined"

"But – but I told you, I'm _sorry_ for earlier, I was shocked, I was just being cautious – but that was stupid, because love's all about taking risks – "

"You don't love me, Vi. If you did, you would have known it instantly"

She faltered, horrorstruck, "Not necessarily! I've known I love you for a long time, but I was frightened of what might happen when I lose you – "

"You shouldn't have been scared"

"Scared of _losing_ you, not scared of _loving_ you!"

"Well you don't have to be scared at all now. I get the message. You don't want me, and that's fine"

Her eyes widened and she snatched at his sleeve, "What?! Fred, no, I do want you, I do, I _love_ you – "

"You don't, Vi. Anyway, it's probably not acceptable, is it – a little rich girl like you slumming it with a Weasley pauper?"

For the first time, Viria wished she hadn't related to Fred everything Madame Maxime had said to her about her new friends. She gasped as though he'd slapped her.

"How dare you even suggest – I'm not Madame Maxime, or my mother!"

"Maybe not, but you think like them, don't you? You discriminate just like they do"

"No! No, of course not, when have I ever – "

"We're your charity cases, us Weasleys. Well it must be nice being you, Vi, always getting what you want, but that's not happening this time. You said no. You think you're too good for me. Fine, have it your way. I'm out"

"Where did all this shit come from?!" she hated herself for the fact that she'd started to cry; hot, angry tears that dribbled unbidden from her eyes, hanging from her lashes and dampening her cheeks, "You know that's not true, _any_ of it, you're just angry!"

"Yeah, I am fucking angry. And you need to learn when to give up"

"But none of this makes any sense! You loved me _three hours_ ago, I don't understand what's changed, why you're being like this – "

"It all changed when you said no. Everything changed when you said no"

"But I'm saying yes NOW!"

"Now is too late"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! SO happy with the reviews and glad to know people are enjoying the story – and want to shake Fred and Vi as much as I do! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please continue to review.**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through…_

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me_

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud– The Story of Us, Taylor Swift._

From that moment on, Fred froze Viria out.

If she walked into a room, he walked out. If she sat at their table, he turned his back on her to talk with someone else. If she came into the common room, he was mysteriously too tired to stay up. If she tried to speak to him, he was deaf. And possibly mute. All traces of their friendship had ended with their tangled hopes of romance, and it was putting a strain on everyone. George, for the first time in living memory, couldn't comprehend his twin's actions – and every time he tried to stick up for Viria, Fred froze him out too. Ginny barely spoke to Fred at all, hating the way he pretended Viria didn't exist even when she stood right beside him, even when she pleaded with him to listen.

By the day of the Third Task, Viria had all but given up on ever going back to the way they had been. Her friendships with the rest of the Weasleys, as well as the rest of the group, remained unchanged – but when she forgot for a moment that her and Fred were no longer close, and went to tell him a story or share a secret only to have him turn away, it felt like a stab in the gut all over again.

By some awkward mistake – or perhaps by George's design – they ended up side-by-side in the stands by the maze. When Viria recalled how Fred had supported her during the other tasks, the feel of his gloved hand on her shoulder in February and their fingers intertwining for the first time in November, she had to cling tighter to Gabrielle to keep from crying.

"Fleur won't win, will she?" Gabrielle asked forlornly as her elder sister and the other competitors entered the maze, showered by the cheers and roars of their supporters, friends and classmates. Viria cheered for Harry with the rest of them before warily answering Gabrielle's question.

"I don't think so" she said gently, "She didn't do so well last time, and I think this Task might be a little bit harder"

Gabrielle smiled sadly, "Okay" she hesitated, turning to look up at Viria with her endearing blue eyes, "You're my sister too, Viria, just the same as Fleur. Maybe more"

The ever-ready tears pricked at Viria's eyes and she squeezed Gabrielle's shoulders, where her hands were resting, "Thank you, Gabrielle. That means a lot to me"

They had been waiting for some time, Fred's body distractingly tense beside her, when the first shower of red sparks appeared close to the centre of the maze. Voices began to clamour in shock and excitement.

"Oh God, Harry" Hermione groaned helplessly, burying her face in her hands.

"He's stronger than that. He wouldn't pull out this early" Ron said firmly, putting his arm loosely around her shoulders.

"He might if he's hurt" George put in nervously, and Ginny squeaked shrilly.

"Don't say that" she breathed, turning her face away from all of them.

"FLEUR!" Gabrielle screamed; Fleur was being levitated out of the maze by Professor Flitwick, and she was unconscious. Blood stained her face.

"It's fine, Gabrielle, I'm sure she's fine – "

"Is she dead?" someone asked loudly, and Gabrielle burst into noisy, hysterical tears.

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled, turning on the young Slytherin who had asked the question, "You're frightening her sister!"

Fleur's parents had already run to their daughter, and before Viria could stop her, Gabrielle had broken free of her restraining arms and rushed to join them. She hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should follow, but Ginny lay a hand on her arm and turned pleading brown eyes on her.

"Stay" she murmured. Viria linked her arm through Ginny's at once, close beside her. She felt Fred glance over, but he gave no words of reassurance.

Fleur had soon woken, but there had been no other signs of movement from the depths of the maze. Viria could hear her own heartbeat so loudly that it felt like it was slamming against her ribs, marking the never-ending time.

"It's been ages" George said at last, voicing all their concerns, "I don't like it"

"It's making me hungry" Ron muttered, and yelped when Hermione jabbed him with a pointy elbow.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?!"

"Ron _always_ thinks about food" Ginny supplemented with a roll of her eyes, but her voice was faint.

People were beginning to lose interest; the low hum of voices was getting louder as they distracted themselves with conversation. Viria had chewed her nails down to such stubs that they were beginning to bleed. Her Mother would be horrified.

"I see something!" Hermione shrieked, pointing, and the voices ceased almost instantly, though the silence seemed to roar louder than any crowd ever could.

"Harry!" his name fell out of Ginny's lips in a rush of sound, delighted, relieved, "He's alive, he's okay – "

"Cedric's out too!" Ron looked confused, "But then which one of them won? The cup's between them"

"Maybe they've both won! Does that mean they get a thousand Galleons each, or they have to share, or what – "

"The money doesn't matter, as long as Harry's safe!"

"Of course the money matters, Hermione, don't be ridiculous – "

"Um…guys" Viria looked round, eyes wide and full of fear, automatically looking to Fred, "Cedric isn't moving"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! Haven't had any reviews for the last chapter yet, but that may be because of my speediness in updating :P Please review and I hope you're enjoying the story!**

_Below, my soul, I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come, too far, to see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

_(ooh)  
There's nothing left to say now  
(ooh)  
There's nothing left to say now  
(ooh)  
I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now  
(ooh)  
There's nothing left to say now  
(ooh)  
There's nothing left to say now  
(ooh)  
I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up(hey hey) giving up now – Nothing left to say/Rocks, Imagine Dragons_

"I would like you all to raise your glasses…in celebration of an extraordinarily brave young man…who has been taken from us much too soon, and in far too grievous a manner – to Cedric Diggory"

Everyone raised their glasses in complete and utter silence; Viria noted that even the Slytherins were according due respect to the situation. None of them had seen Harry since the previous day, but talk was all over the school –

Voldemort was back. Harry had seen him, and fought him. And Voldemort had murdered Cedric Diggory.

Viria, of course, believed in this without question. Her Papa had always thought that Voldemort would return, always cautioned her to be wary and on her guard; he'd been teaching her combat skills since she was six. Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys – they believed Harry too. Undoubtedly. And Viria suspected that some other people might as well – Neville, Luna, Dean, Lee, the Gryffindor Quidditch teams. But everyone else seemed…sceptical, to say the least. She had even heard a couple of Slytherins dissecting some sort of wild conspiracy theory, where Harry actually _was _Voldemort and had turned on Cedric himself in order to win the Triwizard cup.

Viria's eyes met Fred's over the rim of her glass; for the first time in weeks, he looked back. There was no hint of friendliness in his eyes, no forgiveness, but just the fact that he was able to look at her at all was an improvement.

"I have one more request of you, dear students" Dumbledore raised his voice a little over the clattering down of the glasses on the oaken tables, "And it concerns Harry Potter. He has been through quite an ordeal in the last twenty-four hours, and he does not need any interference. Therefore, I would beg of you that no-one ask him questions about the horrific events of yesterday; that no-one question him about what went on in the maze. Treat him with as much normalcy as you can, and be considerate of his grief at this sad time. Thank you"

Hermione's eyes had welled up with tears, and she brushed them quickly away. Ron chuckled, trying to make her laugh with him.

"No-one ever treats Harry with any normality" he pointed out, and they all laughed, if feebly; it was true, after all.

"I don't suppose we'll ever really find out what happened" Ginny murmured to Viria, linking her arm as they left the Hall together, "Though I expect Hermione and Ron will know"

"I suppose"

Ginny squinted at her, "Are you alright? You look a bit distracted"

"I know it's selfish to be thinking about it now, but I…" Viria hesitated, lowering her voice, "I don't want to go home, Ginny"

Ginny gulped, "Don't. I'm trying not to think about it"

"So am I, but whatever we do, we can't change the fact that tomorrow evening I'll be back in Avignon with my parents and you'll all still be here and there's nothing we can do about it" her voice was suddenly thick and her eyes damp, "I love you all, this is my home now. I don't want to go"

"We can write!" Ginny cried, trying to cover up her own tearfulness with cheery words, "And you can come and stay in the holidays, Mum'll love to have you, and it'll be just like normal -"

"Nothing's ever going to be normal now, Ginny! You think they'll keep letting people zip from country to country once this whole thing with You-Know-Who really gets going? They have to keep everyone safe, there'll be restrictions, danger zones – "

"You're thinking of the worst case scenario here, Vee – "

"Of course I am! That's the only logical way to think about this"

Ginny hesitated for a moment, tightening her hold on Viria, "I don't want you to go, either"

"I wish I didn't have to"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts, when Viria caught sight of Fred through one of the windows. He walked alone, skimming stones on the lake as he did so. He didn't look happy; he looked lonely. And maybe even a little sad.

"Gin, I need to do something" Viria detached her arm carefully from Ginny's, "I'll meet you up in the common room, I remember the past code"

Ginny hovered, knowing instantly from Viria's expression who she was going to, "You sure? He might only end up hurting you, Vee, he doesn't back down easily – "

"I know. I just…I'm leaving tomorrow, I have to make things right. Or better, at least"

Ginny nodded and squeezed her in a fierce hug, "I'll be waiting, then. We can play cards or something. Cheer Harry up"

"Sure" Viria smiled, but she was distracted, thinking about what she might say to Fred, "I won't be long"

He wasn't walking quickly, but his long legs made his strides so substantial that she couldn't quite keep up with him. She had to totter in the blue silk heels Beauxbatons had issued to her, wishing she'd thought to find her trainers.

"Fred!"

She knew he had heard her; she saw him tense. But he kept walking, albeit a little slower than before.

"Fred, please, just – just wait. Please"

He turned slowly, uncertain, and it was the brief flicker of hope she saw on his face that gave Viria the courage to carry on talking.

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

Fred shifted slightly, one foot to the other; one of his nervous habits. She recognised it well.

"I know. I remember"

"I don't want to leave it like this, Fred. Well, to be honest, I don't want to leave at all"

He shrugged, a miniscule jerk of his shoulders, "It is the way it is"

"That's a stupid answer. What does that even mean?"

He shrugged again, and Viria's temper flared.

"Seriously? Haven't you realised anything in the last twenty-four hours?!"

It was his turn to look confused, "What do you mean?"

"A boy died, Fred. He _died_. When he woke up yesterday morning he would have been full of dreams about glory and greatness, about how happy he could be, about his future. And, suddenly, he doesn't have one. It's just completely gone in a matter of – what, minutes? Seconds? Didn't that teach you anything?"

She'd finally caught his attention. Fred took a couple of steps closer to her, looking intrigued.

"What did it teach you?"

"It taught me that nothing is certain. It's not certain that me and you will ever get to see each other again after tomorrow, no matter how good all our intentions are. And I don't care what you think of me anymore – I just don't want to leave anything unsaid, because I don't want to waste any time. So even if you don't want to believe me, I do love you. And I think if you could get over yourself and let us just be happy, go back to the way we were, just for the next day or so, then that would be perfect"

Fred's jaw dropped a little; Viria smiled to herself.

"Meet me tonight? Please? I can't leave with all this stuff between us. We need to talk properly. We need to be okay"

"Yeah. Okay" Fred hesitated, "You're right. And George and Ginny were right too, I've been treating you like shit for weeks – "

"We can talk about that later" Viria waved a hand airily, as though the silence of those few weeks hadn't cut her to the core, "Once it gets dark, at the stables by Hagrid's? Just don't get caught"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Fred grinned at her, "Me? You should know by now, I never get caught"

She smiled a little too – maybe she hadn't completely forgiven him, but she wanted to be at least a little bit accommodating. They did need to make up, after all.

"You never know. There's a first time for everything, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews – glad to know that you're enjoying the story! Please review some more and let me know how you feel about this chapter…**

_Where do we go from here?__  
__Where do we go from here?__  
__I threw some rocks up at your window__  
__I broke some rocks right through your window___

_Timber! Timber! We're falling down__  
__Let the forest hear our sound__  
__Why can't I see what's right in front of me?___

_We fall, we fall__  
__We fall, we fall down__  
__We fall, we fall down__  
__We fall, we fall down – Nothing left to say/Rocks, Imagine Dragons_

There was a small part of Viria that didn't expect Fred to come; just as there was a small part of Fred that debated doing exactly that. But as much as he had been angry with her, he knew she was right. They'd wasted so much time fighting when they could have been happy – and he had to make things right before she left. Especially as it was all his fault. And especially as he was becoming more and more acutely aware of the fact that he didn't want her to go.

Once everyone was in bed – including George, who'd encouraged him to go pretty much ceaselessly since Fred had told him about Viria's plea – Fred pulled on a thick jumper over his pyjamas, making his way out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

"Seen anyone?" he hissed to the Fat Lady, who simply snored in reply. Her portrait was once again littered with empty wine bottles, and Fred rolled his eyes a little. She was a woman after his own heart, he'd give her that. Keeping a careful eye out for the prowling duo of Filch and Mrs Norris, Fred made his way down past Hagrid's Hut with no trouble at all. He guessed that maybe Cedric's death had put the night-time activities of the students into perspective for Filch.

He found Viria by the stables, slightly farther into the Forest than he had expected, petting a unicorn. She hummed tunelessly under her breath to soothe the creature, who started when Fred appeared.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you" she murmured, gently kissing the soft down of the unicorn's nose, "I didn't think you'd come"

Fred tried to look nonchalant, "I had to. I couldn't leave it like this"

"No" she agreed; he noted, as he stepped further into the light from the lantern atop the stable door, that her eyes were pink.

"Please don't go" the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them, and even to his ears they sounded harsh and desperate, "Stay here. Dumbledore will find a place for you, you know he will, it'll be easy as pie. You can stay with me until your parents can get over if you want, Mum won't mind, we'll look after you – "

Viria looked forlornly at him, clearly fighting back further tears, "I can't, Fred. My parents won't come over to England on some whim of mine – I wouldn't expect it of them! And Gabrielle…"

"You're not telling me you've actually grown fond of the little Delacour brat, are you?" Fred asked incredulously, half-laughing. Viria shrugged, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

"Yeah, I have, actually. She's a good kid, she's just lonely. She needs a friend and I'm the only one she's got. I can't just abandon her"

Fred's face softened, "I know. I just thought – I thought you'd rather be here, with Ginny and…and with me, rather than with her"

She looked incredulous, "Are you telling me you're jealous of an eight year old girl?"

He grinned sheepishly, and it made Viria's heart skip, "Maybe a little bit. You underestimate just how much I care about you, Vi. All that horrible stuff I said, me ignoring you…it doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you"

"And the fact that I said no the first time never meant I didn't have feelings for you. I really was just scared of losing you"

"I know that now" he hesitated; she hugged herself to keep warm, tugging at the sleeves of her thick-knit jumper, "I'm so sorry, Vi. I never wanted to push you away. I was just doing what I thought was best for both of us"

"So was I" she chuckled, somewhat bitterly, "We really did well there, didn't we?"

He grinned too, "Maybe we should have given George and Ginny more credit. They seemed to know all along that we were both idiots"

She laughed, the happiest he'd heard her sound in weeks, "They did. Poor things, they'll want to smash our heads together!"

He grinned too, laughing with her. He'd forgotten how much she made him laugh, and how he loved hearing hers. He eyed her closely, wondering if they'd gotten far enough into the stage of forgiveness for him to kiss her. Because he wanted to, badly; his hands ached to touch her, his lips to taste her. Almost as though she knew what he was thinking, her lips parted slightly, invitingly.

And he kissed her.

She responded at once, and so enthusiastically that he knew his instinct had been right – all at once his fingers were tangled in her hair, her legs were wrapped around his waist…now they were against the stable wall, her arms around his neck in a breath-robbing hold and his hand sliding instinctively underneath the jumper she wore to touch the bare skin underneath. She gasped, her body arching against him, and Fred was just starting to wonder why he hadn't done this months ago when a brilliant beam of light flashed through the trees and came to rest on their intertwined bodies.

Viria shrieked and pushed him quickly away; he held up his hands as though in surrender. Hagrid stood there with a giant torch, chuckling heartily as though he'd never seen anything more amusing than their shocked and mortified faces. Viria's cheeks flamed red.

"Hagrid, you scared me! I thought you were Madame!"

"Yeah, Hagrid, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Fred gasped, pressing a hand to his hammering heart. Hagrid chortled.

"An' you two shouldn' be out at this time o' night!" he retorted, still grinning, "Me poor unicorns'll be scarred fer life, they will"

Fred and Viria's eyes met for a second; they both reddened and looked quickly away.

"Look, Hagrid, we were just – "

"I know perfectly well wha' yeh were doin', Fred Weasley, an' it weren't a pretty sight neither! But I understand – yeh were sayin' goodbye"

Viria looked over at Fred and found that this time, her eyes welled with tears, "Yes. Yes, we were"

"Now off teh bed with yeh, Viria, else your Madame'll 'ave me guts for garters"

Viria pressed her lips together and nodded, "Yes, of course. Thanks, Hagrid. Um…goodnight. Fred"

"Night, Vi" he could hardly bring himself to look at her; it was far too painful. He would never get to kiss her or touch her like that again. He'd lost his chance for good.

"Yeh shoulda done tha' months ago" said Hagrid sternly as they walked back up to the castle, "Now yeh've gone an' made her fall for yeh when she's off home tomorrow"

Fred groaned, "I know! Oh, Merlin, I know! It just…it seemed so complicated"

"Even tha' little French kid coulda told yeh it weren't complicated at all. _I _coulda told yeh both that. She was always besotted wi' yeh"

"Yeah, and me with her"

"Did yeh tell her tha'?"

"Yeah. It, um…things didn't work out the way we planned"

"I'm sorry to hear it" Hagrid patted him clumsily on the shoulder, "An' you'll miss her once she's gone"

He patted Fred again before turning away from the Entrance Hall and back down in the direction of the Forest. Fred wondered what Viria was thinking right at that moment. He wondered if she was reaching up to touch her swollen lips and think about their kiss, just as he had done.

He wondered if it was even possible for her to miss him as much as he would miss her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the update gap – but it's my first break from Uni now, so hopefully I'll have time to write a bit more frequently! Thanks so much for the reviews, and for reading. Please review more! :) **

_Stay, stay, stay  
I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

_You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave its been occurring to me  
I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life – Stay Stay Stay, Taylor Swift._

They had pre-arranged a farewell meeting by the lake an hour before it was time for their last breakfast together. No-one had expected Fred to come; and yet, none of them were particularly surprised when he did. Viria had barely slept – recalling the kiss had kept her awake all night, confused and desperate. Fred had been pretty much the same, and the pair of them looked bleary-eyed and awkward when they met the next morning.

Hermione had spoken to the House Elves and arranged for them to have their own private breakfast instead, complete with a giant picnic blanket. Gabrielle's eyes widened in delight when she saw the pancakes.

"You didn't have to do this, Hermione" Viria murmured thickly, and Hermione smiled.

"We wanted to. We all have gifts for you as well"

"Oh, don't!" Viria gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth, "Don't, I'll be in floods!"

George chuckled, "No, no crying! Or at least, not yet, anyway"

Viria giggled, but stopped abruptly when she felt Fred's eyes on her. The pace of her heart picked up as she considered what he might have bought her – or if he had even bothered. She so hoped he had.

Luna had crafted her a pair of the radish earrings that Viria had admired during one of their first meetings, and Viria put them in at once, despite Ron's sniggers. She'd also thought to bake a dirigible plum cake for Gabrielle, who seemed delighted to have been remembered.

"Thank you for making us so welcome here" Viria said fervently, hugging her, "It meant so much to see a friendly face, on that first day in a foreign country"

"It made me feel very welcome, too" Luna responded in that dreamy way of hers, and Viria hugged her again, harder. She would miss Luna, particularly for her keen insight. She'd always been understanding, and helpfully observant – as well as very amusing.

Ron and Harry had clubbed together to buy a travel chess set for her, complete with live pieces. Viria squealed and hugged them both.

"Now I can practice! Then next time I visit, I'll beat you both!"

Ron snorted, "No way. But you're welcome to try"

"You can't beat your teachers" Harry added with a grin, "Not after all our kindness and dedication"

Viria rolled her eyes, "Fine. I shall just beat everyone at Beauxbatons instead"

"Excellent plan" Ron agreed cheerfully.

George was the next to hand over his present; a large box of Honeydukes chocolates. Neville's name was also on the tag, so Viria hugged them both too. Neville coloured when she did so, and stuttered out how much he would miss her. Viria found that she would miss him too, of course – his kind, sweet nature was so different from the boys at Beauxbatons, as was George's brotherly boisterousness. Lee hadn't thought to buy anything, but quickly scrawled his name across the bottom of the gift tag on the chocolates as she watched, laughing.

"I'm really going to miss you, actually, Viria" George said seriously, sounding somewhat surprised by his own words, "You've been such a laugh"

"I'm not going to laugh at all back home, without you around" Viria complained, hugging him closer than the others; she really had begun to see George as an elder brother, here to both protect her and make her smile.

"I don't think I'll laugh quite as much, either" he empathised.

Hermione came next; she'd bought a huge book entitled _'A History of the House Elf: Their Right to Freedom'_, which looked hefty but interesting, and a small knitted unicorn for Gabrielle.

"Thanks, Hermione! I'll get started on the way home" the tears pricking the back of her eyes were increasingly clamouring to be noticed when Viria hugged Hermione, "Thank you so much for everything, Hermione. You've been a wonderful friend"

"So have you" Hermione was already sniffling, "And thank you for supporting S.P.E.W"

Viria distinctly saw Harry, Ron and Neville roll their eyes, but she was grateful for S.P.E.W – it had brought her and Hermione together.

Ginny was next, and she was crying before she even handed the present over. It was an intricately woven friendship bracelet, threaded through with glitter that shone in the early morning sunshine. She'd bought a little snow globe for Gabrielle too, inside which witches and wizards danced around on ice, but it was the friendship bracelet that really touched Viria's heart. They both began to sob, because both of them were losing the first best friend they had ever had, and they didn't know if they'd ever get her back.

"Enough now" Fred put a hand on Viria's shoulder, and the gentleness in his voice surprised everyone. They hadn't known that Fred and Viria were back on good terms, and the concern in Fred's eyes seemed to suggest that these terms were a lot more than 'good'.

Viria moved away from Ginny, sniffling, and looked at Fred with a helplessness that expressed such vulnerability it made his chest hurt.

"Come and walk with me a minute" he offered, voice still gentle and kindly, and Viria looked to Ginny for approval. Ginny was still wiping her eyes, but she grinned and nodded, her freckled face showing signs of amusement. Fred stood up and Viria took his hand so he could help pull her off the picnic blanket, and she tried to ignore the feeling of everyone's eyes on them.

They walked away slowly, along the narrow strip of pathway by the lake. Their hands were still clasped, swinging between the pair of them like a pendulum, ticking away the time they had left.

"I wish Hagrid hadn't interrupted us yesterday" Viria mumbled at last, at her eyes twinkled a little when she met Fred's, "Though maybe him catching us out was the safer option"

"Perhaps" Fred agreed with a little smile. He drew her to a halt when they were out of sight of the others, looking awkward and hesitant.

"I, um…I got you a present, too. Well, I was going to give it to you the night of the Yule Ball, but I chickened out. I've had it for ages"

He handed her a small green velvet pouch that glittered with gold, tipping the contents gingerly into her outspread palms. It was a beautiful necklace, silver, with a charm hanging from it – a tiny model of the Hogwarts castle. Viria gasped at the beauty of it, at the thoughtfulness of the gift, and her eyes welled up.

"Oh, Fred, it's perfect. Thank you so much"

"You like it?" he ran his hands over his hair, like he always did when he was anxious. Viria smiled upon noticing this.

"I love it, Fred, I really do"

"Good" he looked relieved, "Shall I put it on for you?"

"Please" Viria turned, lifting up her messy black curls. Fred kissed her neck, feather-light, as he clicked the clasp of the necklace shut, and Viria whirled around to face him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

This time, they knew they would not be interrupted; but both of them were fully aware that not only did they need to get back to the others, who were already bound to be suspicious, but that they were running out of time.

They kissed for some time, Fred's hands tangled in her hair and Viria's body pressed close to his, her arms tight around him. Neither of them particularly wanted it to end, but they both knew it had to.

"I love you" Fred murmured, forehead against hers, "I do, I love you, and I understand that you have to go back…but you can visit, right? And I can try and visit you, maybe, if I save up for a while…"

"Of course I'll visit. Ginny's already asked if I want to come and stay with you guys for Christmas. And I'll write, all the time…you'll write too, won't you?"

"Of course I will" Fred responded at once, "Every day, if you want"

She grinned, "You don't have that much dedication"

"I do when it comes to you"

They both smiled, and she hesitated, looking down at the interlinked hands, "But, look, if you find someone else…someone who can be here all the time, I'll understand. I'll support you"

Fred shook his head stubbornly, "That won't happen" a pause, "But…well, same to you, I guess"

"It won't happen for me, either" she replied, convinced that this was true.

"It might, and like you said, I'd understand, and I'd support you"

"Thanks" she sighed, "We'd better go back"

"Yeah, I guess"

"You know they're all going to be sitting there smirking, right?"

Fred chuckled, "Yeah, probably"

"I do love you, you know"

"Yeah, I know you do" he kissed her lips once more, very lightly, "Come on. We'd better get back and head up to the castle. You'll be heading off soon"

Her hand tightened in his, "I wish I wasn't going"

"So do I, Vi. But it is the way it is, I suppose"

As they started walking back along the path to the others, who Viria could hear laughing and talking, she fingered the charm on the necklace and looked up at the castle on the slope above them, thinking about how much she was going to miss everything about this place.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the update gap! Hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a very happy New Year! Thank you so much for the reviews, and please keep leaving them!**

_Summertime is nice and hot_  
_And my life is sweet like vanilla is_  
_Gold and silver-lined, my heart_  
_But burned into my brain, all these stolen images_  
_Stolen images, baby, stolen images_  
_Can you picture it? Babe, that life we could've lived_

_Hello, hello_  
_Ca-can you hear me?_  
_I can be your china doll if you'd like to see me fall_  
_Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly_  
_Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all_  
_I've nothing without you_  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing without you - Without You, Lana del Rey_

Frank Beauchamp had a lot to worry about when his daughter returned from England.

She tried, at first, God love her, and he could see what it cost her to hug them in greeting, to laugh and chatter with them at dinner. He and Viria had always been so close, and he knew when her laughter was false. There was a hint of a lie in her laughter that first night home, so Frank began to watch his daughter.

When she thought no-one was looking, she grew listless and dreamy, often staring into the distance for several minutes at a time, whatever she was amusing herself with laying forgotten in her lap. She spent much of her time writing letters; Frank had never seen such a stack of parchment like the one that lay ready on his daughter's desk, and the side of her right hand was constantly stained black. She seemed slightly happier when she received these letters, or when she was with the little Delacour girl, Gabrielle, but only marginally so. The only time she was really, truly happy was when she was the one _receiving _the letters.

At least ten turned up every week, Frank estimated, and often more. Each and every one of them made Viria smile, and they also made her open up about her time in England; she would read the letter and then talk to him about whoever had written it, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. Soon, he began to be able to work out who each letter was from before she even told him.

Ginny's letters made her smile the widest; Hermione's almost as much, though those smiles were often accompanied by eye rolls. George's and Ron's were usually the ones that provoked the most laughter. Harry's produced worried frowns and expressions of concern; Luna's usually just led to some form of amused confusion. Neville's made her 'Ahhhh' and smile fondly; but it was the reaction to Fred's letters that most interested Frank.

These were the letters his daughter most longed for, he noticed, and they were also the most frequent, and the longest. She would curl up in the armchair to read Fred's letters, her cheeks flushed pink and her smile stretching from ear to ear, and she would write back only after having read the letter four or maybe even five times, each time as carefully as the first.

And every night, no matter how many letters she had received that day or how much time she had spent with Gabrielle, Frank could hear her crying. And it broke his heart.

After about a month of this, he broached the subject with his wife.

"Giselle, have you noticed how…how unhappy Viria seems, since she has come home?"

Giselle chuckled, "Oh, that girl, she is always unhappy these days! I don't know how she so managed to impress the Delacours, but she clearly did very well back in England – "

"Yes, but, don't you see? She clearly misses it at Hogwarts. And it seems like she made some good friends there"

"Yes, I suppose she must have; all those owls, tapping away at the window all hours of the day and night with those letters, I could scream sometimes!"

"Doesn't it worry you that she's unhappy here?"

Giselle turned away from the pan she was scouring in the sink; it was taking her far longer than usual because she was so desperate not to chip her nails, "I had not thought too much of it. She will soon settle back in"

"She's never really liked Beauxbatons…but she does seem to love Hogwarts"

"Yes, well, that is just because it is new and different! Like I say, she will settle"

"I don't think she would settle here, Giselle. Not now"

She looked exasperated; her hands rested on her hips, "What are you saying, Frank?"

"I'm saying that perhaps we should think about transferring her to Hogwarts"

There was a long silence during which Frank began to wonder if the pan his wife was scrubbing might actually end up knocking him out. But it didn't – Giselle simply looked shocked.

"But – but she is so valuable to the Delacours now, and they are so wealthy – they might have a cousin she could marry, make a good match for herself- "

"We're not in the Dark Ages anymore, Giselle! Viria should go where she's happiest, not where we can best marry her off!"

"But I have such high hopes for her – and anyway, she may not want to go – "

"She does, Giselle. I can see it in her eyes, how much she misses them"

"I don't want to move back to England!"

"We don't have to! Viria can stay there during term time and come back here in the holidays" he hesitated, "Although…we have lived here for over fifteen years, Giselle. Don't you ever think that I might like to go back to my roots?"

"You want me to move to England?!" Giselle's voice was rising, growing shriller by the minute, "But – I cannot go to England! France is my home"

"And England is mine. You could try it, for a time. If you truly did hate it, we could move back to France and Viria could just do as I said and come back here for the holidays"

Giselle was scowling, "You don't even know that you will be able to get a place for her at Hogwarts"

"I can try. I'm sure I will. She's a clever girl, all her exam results show that, and she's very talented, and a good student. I'm going to write to Professor Dumbledore tonight"

Giselle's mouth gaped, "You are serious?"

"Yes! I want my daughter to be happy, Giselle. Don't you?"

She hesitated for just a moment too long, and Frank turned quickly away and marched upstairs. He hesitated outside Viria's closed door, and knocked especially gently when he heard the sounds of sniffling from inside.

"Viria, sweetheart? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Papa" her voice was thick, but there was an effort there to sound cheerful. She was reading a letter when he entered; a new one from Fred, he recognised the loopy scrawl of his handwriting. She tucked it carefully under the pillow, and he wondered if she kept all of her letters there.

"Oh, come here, my petal" he moved to sit beside her and put his arms around her. Viria pressed her face against his chest, dampening his shirt.

"I just miss them so much, Papa"

"I know" he replied gently, pulling a tissue from the packet in his pocket and carefully wiping away her tears, "But I've thought of a way to fix this. It may not work, but I can't think of any reason why it shouldn't – "

Her eyes were wide with hope, reliance on him, and it made him see that there was still a child hidden in there, reliant on him, "What is it, Papa?"

"I'm going to write to Professor Dumbledore and ask if you can transfer to Hogwarts"

Viria stared at him for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing without speech. Then, with a sudden scream of delight, she flung her arms around him.

"Really, Papa? You really will?!"

"Of course. I can't promise anything, mind – "

"No, of course not" she drew away from him, her face brighter than he had seen it since her return, "But what will you and Maman do?"

"I'm hoping we can move back to England too. It's been too long. I don't want France to become the only home I know, as beautiful as it is here. But if not, we can stay and you can just come home for the holidays, just like everyone else"

"You'll really do that for me?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart. I'm going to write to him now"

"Oh my God" she breathed, "Oh my God, I can't believe it – you think it'll work?"

"I think so. I don't think Professor Dumbledore will have the heart to say no"

She squealed excitedly, jumping up and spinning giddily around the room, "I can't believe I'll get to see them again! I'll write and tell Ginny and Hermione, of course, but I'll get them to keep it a secret -I won't tell Fred, I'll surprise him, he'll be so happy – " she stopped abruptly, as if suddenly remembering her father was in the room, "Sorry"

Frank chuckled, "Don't apologise, petal. It's good to see you happy again" he stood up and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "You write your letters, and I'll write mine. Let's just hope some good comes of this, alright?"

"Okay, Papa" she squeezed him in another fierce hug, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore must have guessed that Viria would not want to wait. His reply to Frank's pleading letter arrived with breakfast the next morning, and Frank opened it with shaking hands. Viria herself was trembling, eyes bright with fear and excitement. Giselle looked on with a scowl, still not entirely happy with the situation.

Frank scanned the letter quickly, and as he reached the end of it his face lit up, "We did it! We did it, Viria, you're going back to Hogwarts!"

And as Viria shrieked and hugged her father and danced around the kitchen, she thought about several things that made her heart almost burst with happiness.

First, that she was going to be living in the beautiful Hogwarts castle.

Second, that she was going to be with her friends again, and she was going to be part of something.

And third? The most important thing of all?

She couldn't wait to see Fred's face.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support I received for the last chapter! Thank you so much, I really enjoyed reading all those reviews, and am really grateful for them. Please leave more! Thank you for reading, and a very happy New Year to you all!**

_I told 'em all where to stick it__  
__I left town with a dime to my name__  
__Said Im done with all of my fake friends__  
__Self-righteous pawns in a losing game…_

_Lady I don't want your pity  
So don't feel sad for me  
I've got a love I would die for and a song to sing  
Maybe were both just living out our dream_

_And some of us have to grow up sometimes  
And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind  
Some of us have to grow up sometimes  
And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind_

_We get along for the most part  
Me and reality, the light in the dark  
And we live alone, in two different worlds  
Me in a fantasy, you and your memories  
But we get along – Grow Up, Paramore._

Ginny was the only person waiting for Viria when she arrived for her first day at Hogwarts. She'd been told to arrive after the other students, so that she could be escorted to Professor Dumbledore's office and be Sorted while all the other students were in the midst of their feast. She'd spent the whole journey in a state of excitement, trembling and with a smile that refused to leave her face even for a moment. Ginny and Hermione were the only people who knew of her return, and they'd thought it might look suspicious if both of them slipped out of the feast to greet her – by default, Ginny had won that task.

"VIRIA!"

She screamed it at the top of her lungs, beaming, running down the steps and grabbing her friend in a fierce, warm hug. Viria instantly burst into tears and clung to her, hardly able to breathe.

"I missed you so much, Ginny!"

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much, too, we all did – well, you know that, because of the letters – it's just crazy that this is really happening, Vee –

"Ahem" Professor McGonagall had been standing waiting with Ginny, and although she looked stern, her eyes betrayed her amusement at their meeting, "Miss Weasley, I must take Miss Beauchamp to be Sorted before the end of the feast. Please return to your table, before your absence is noticed"

"Yes, Professor" Ginny gave Viria another brief hug, her face still lit up, "It's going to be amazing, having you here. And I can't wait to see Fred's face, he's been pining for you all Summer – "

"Miss Weasley"

"Yes, yes, I'm going – sorry, Professor" Ginny looked reluctant to be leaving, and Viria also wished she didn't have to; she was more nervous than she'd care to admit about the Sorting. What if she ended up in Slytherin? She couldn't bear to see her friends' faces if she did. Even Hufflepuff would be bad, she had no friends in that house. Ravenclaw would be alright, Luna was there – but, of course, it was Gryffindor she really wanted. Her father had been a Hufflepuff, though…

"Everyone worries about their Sorting, Miss Beauchamp" Professor McGonagall's face was kindly as she addressed Viria, almost as though she could read her mind, "I can assure you that you will be happy here, no matter where you are placed"

"Oh, I know I'll be happy here, Professor" Viria reached up to touch the charm on the necklace Fred had bought her for reassurance, feeling the delicately crafted silver castle under her fingertips, "I just worry that I won't be always close to the people who make me happy"

McGonagall smiled wryly, "Fred Weasley, you mean? Professor Dumbledore seemed to be fully aware of your attachment to the Weasleys, and how much it would mean to you to be with them…and we both thought that a nice girl like you might be a…steadying influence, on Mr Weasley"

Viria coloured, but she smiled a little, "I'd be happy to be of help, Professor"

They'd reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office – Viria didn't quite catch the password that Professor McGonagall mumbled – and Viria was soon sitting in the chair before his desk, waiting for McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on her head. She could hear the Hat complaining about having to sort another person 'after all those squirming First Years'. She tried to relax, digging her fingers into the seat of the chair, but she was sat stiffly and tensely. Relaxing didn't seem like a plausible option at that moment in time.

The Hat was lighter than she had expected, perched upon her black curls. She had expected it to take a while for the Hat to make its choice, and indeed, it did dither – she knew she possessed the qualities of all the houses in small amounts, rather than a large amount of one quality. She didn't think she was special enough for any of them, real –

"Gryffindor!"

Viria shrieked so loudly that the hat flapped its earflaps around in horror, wincing. Professor McGonagall tried to hide her smile as she put the Hat back on its shelf and turned to face Viria, who was bouncing around like a puppy on a pogo stick.

"You're pleased with the Hat's choice for you, I presume?"

"I couldn't be happier!" Viria squealed, clapping her hands. Professor McGonagall chuckled, waving her want to produce a set of Gryffindor robes. Viria's eyes teared up upon seeing them. She wasn't quite sure she could live up to the bravery expected of the Gryffindors, but she was desperate to try.

"Change into those robes, and then you may join the feast. It shall be finishing up by then, I expect, but you'll want to surprise your friends"

She left then, leaving Viria alone in the office with Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Harry had told her all about Fawkes, how he had saved him and Ginny while they were stuck in the Chamber of Secrets. She felt she owed rather a lot to Fawkes; so when she found a small box of treats, she fed him some. Then she changed into her new uniform, slowly, savouring the experience. There was a mirror in the room, and she checked over herself carefully, despairing of her hair, the freckles on her skin, how pale she was, how bony she looked after a summer of having no will to do anything, let alone eat. She wondered if Gabrielle felt like that, now – leaving Gabrielle had been the hardest part of her decision to move.

"It's not going to get any better than this" she mumbled to herself, eyeing her reflection with distaste.

"First sign of madness that is, talking to yourself" one of the Headmasters from the portraits piped up.

"Yes – that's why our current Headmaster does it so often" Phineas Nigellus cut in, before Viria could respond. This set off a heated argument between the portraits, and Viria was glad to get out of there and make her way to the Great Hall again.

It was only when she lay her hand on the strong oaken door, ready to push it open, that she began to worry. Her palms started sweating, and she felt a little dizzy. What if they didn't want to see her? Things might have changed over the summer, they might not want her in their group anymore. And Fred…his letters had sounded like his feelings were unchanged, but she didn't know for definite what had happened during his holidays. He could have met someone else and felt too guilty to tell her. And then what would she do? If that was the case, his face was bound to drop when he saw her.

She forced herself to move forward, take deep, steady breaths. The noise in the Great Hall was at such a height that no-one noticed her slide in and the door close softly behind her, guided by her shaking hand. Ginny had clearly been staring at the door for some time; she and Hermione jumped up instantly, both shrieking, and enveloped Viria in a huge hug.

"Viria! So good to have you back!"

"Viria?! Is that you they're crushing to death in there?! Come here!"

"Viria, we didn't know you were coming!"

"Oh, sorry, Viria, if I'd have known I wouldn't have eaten all the leftover bacon, you must be starving – "

"Not everyone else is permanently hungry, Ron"

"Still, she's had a long journey – "

"I can't believe you're here, why didn't you tell us?!"

"Viria?"

The last voice was soft, stunned, confused, and everyone seemed to feel the need to move away from her at the sound of it. Hermione and Ginny were looking between Viria and Fred with eager expressions, clearly waiting for some big romantic gesture. Harry, Ron and George just looked intrigued.

Fred was staring at Viria like he couldn't quite believe she was real. And at the sight of him, Viria found that she'd stopped shaking.

"Hey, Fred"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Once again, I was truly overwhelmed by the amount of support I received for the last chapter – and thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! Please continue to leave them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Oh I am what I am__  
__I'll do what I want__  
__But I can't hide__  
__And I won't go, I won't sleep__  
__And I can't breathe__  
__Until you're resting here with me__  
__And I won't leave, and I can't hide__  
__I cannot be until you're resting here with me – Here With Me, Dido._

Fred was staring at Viria still, completely speechless. George was grinning; he clapped his twin on the back and gestured for the others to move away a little, though Ginny was clearly loath to leave Viria. Viria twiddled the charm on her necklace, eyeing Fred nervously.

"I have to say, I thought you'd be more excited to see me" she admitted, with a terse little chuckle. Fred's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to speak.

"I – I am, of course I am, I'm just – I'm just in shock. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

She had been worried that he'd be angry she hadn't said anything, but he didn't look angry. Just a little bemused.

"I wanted to surprise you"

And finally, finally, she heard his laugh – only low and quick, but oh, how she'd missed that sound!

"Well, you certainly succeeded there"

When she looked up again, he was grinning, and her face broke into a smile of relief. He gently brushed his hand against hers, clearly wary of taking it in front of everyone. Instead, he moved his head closer to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me in the Common Room once everyone else is asleep" he breathed; Viria felt his warm breath against her curls, making the tiny flyway strands of hair flutter in its breeze, "We've got lots to catch up on"

"Yes" she breathed in reply; the smile on her face showed no signs of fading, "Of course"

* * *

They all sat for some time in the Common Room that night, playing a very loud celebratory game of Exploding Snap. Even Neville joined in, once Viria pleaded with him, and Hermione was involved only because they had no homework yet. She quickly filled Viria in on the strange and unnerving appearance of Professor Umbridge at the school, and Viria's eyes grew wide with anxiety after hearing about all the things people had been saying about Harry that Summer, about Dumbledore.

"But Harry wouldn't lie!" Viria hissed to Hermione after Harry had fought with his roommate, Seamus, over the accusations, "How dare they all think that!"

"It's the Minister for Magic; he doesn't want it to be true, so he's turning it into a lie by making everyone who says it look like a nutcase" Ginny put in, scowling, "It's ridiculous. We'll all be dead if he doesn't get off his fat arse and do something about it – "

"Ginevra! Language!" George cried, but he grinned as he said it. Viria wondered at how comfortable she felt there; if it wasn't for the horrible situation with Harry, the fear that lingered around the school like a heavy fog, it would feel as though she had never left. But things were different now, she knew that – the wizarding world had to prepare to fight. And she was ready for that. She just hoped that some things could stay the same…like her relationship with Fred.

Later on, people started heading up to bed. Viria followed, as part of the ruse, and met the other roomates who she'd be sharing Ginny – and a bedroom – with for the next four years. She liked them instantly; Katie Bell was shy, delicate and sweet, instantly offering Viria some remaining sweets she had left over from her purchases on the Hogwarts Express. Carlotta Jensen was much more of a loud, animated sort of person, and she bounded right up to Viria and started asking her questions about France – it turned out that she was desperate to travel the world. As much as she liked Carlotta and Katie, Viria was glad to have Ginny there. It just wouldn't have been the same without her best friend.

She snuck down to the Common Room when she heard the deep sound of their breathing as they fell to sleep, and checked nervously on her way down to make sure that all sounded quiet downstairs.

Fred was already there when she walked into the room, and he was alone. The relieved smile that broke across Viria's face caught Fred's attention.

"Did you not think I'd be here?"

"I was worried" she admitted, twisting the fabric of her blue silk nightgown, a remnant of her Beauxbatons days, between her fingertips. Fred grinned a little.

"Even though I was the one that suggested it?"

"Even so" she moved to sit down next to him, leaving a small gap between them because she had absolutely no idea where the boundaries lay in their current relationship. They were in limbo, and neither of them seemed to have any idea how to deal with it.

Eventually, Fred shuffled closer and took her hand in his own, as gently as though she were made of glass.

"Vi, I – I'm so glad you're here. And my feelings…it's like I said in those letters, my feelings haven't changed. I'm still yours. If you want me to be"

"Of course I do" Viria feared she might have spoken a little too quickly, "I mean – look, I still love you, Fred, I came here for you -"

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say" he grinned, and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing him felt completely natural, like falling easily back into an old routine. Maybe falling back into it too enthusiastically, as well – Viria was soon on his lap and had her fingers threaded through his hair, her breath coming quickly as he kissed along the slant of her jaw, his hand high up on her thigh under the silk.

"Fred" she gently pushed him away, "You have to stop kissing me when we're alone together"

He grinned, chuckling as his lips continued to move along her jawline, "And why's that?"

"Because I can't resist you, and it'll go too far too quickly" she carefully detached herself from him and rested her forehead against his, her hands caressing his face, "And I want to take this slowly. I don't want one minute of it to go too fast. Is that okay with you? If we agree here and now that we're going to take things slowly?"

"Of course it is" Fred agreed without really thinking; because of course, this was what Viria wanted, and he would give her what she wanted. He loved her. He would have given her the stars if he could have.

"Good" she smiled, and lightly traced his lips with the tip of her finger, "Although…one more kiss, just for tonight…that wouldn't hurt, really"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for all the support you've given me with this story – it really is overwhelming! Please continue to review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire  
Everyone around here seems to be going down, down, down  
If you stick with me I can take you higher, and higher  
It feels like all of our friends are lost, nobody's found, found, found  
I got so scared, I felt no one could save me  
You came along, scooped me up like a baby_

_Every now and then the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?  
Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time – Lucky Ones, Lana del Rey_

The next morning at breakfast, Viria and Fred sat close next to each other with little smiles on their faces and said barely a word to anyone. When they spoke to one another, their voices were so low and hurried that no-one could quite catch their words. All they had to go on was the sparkle in Fred's eyes, the curl to Viria's lips.

"Look, can you just tell us what's going on with you guys?" Ginny demanded after about twenty minutes of this odd behaviour, "Are you dating, or what?"

Viria looked up at Fred from under her eyelashes as If to gage his reaction to the question. He grinned, and looked over at Ginny with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, my dear little sister – we're dating"

Ginny and Hermione squealed, clapping their hands in excitement, eyes huge and shining with delight. Harry and Ron both grinned; it was one of the few times Viria had seen Harry look happy since her arrival, and she was glad she'd helped make him feel better, even in just a small way, even if just for a moment. George clapped Fred on the back, grinning wider than any of them.

"I thought so!" he leaned across his twin to look at Viria, "But don't be _too_ good of an influence on him, will you? I don't want him changing that much"

Viria laughed, "I won't, I promise. I don't want to change him, either" she leaned over to kiss Fred as she said this, and Ginny and Hermione let out a loud chorus of 'Ooooohhhh's. Even when they broke apart, still smiling, Fred threaded his fingers through hers like a comfort blanket.

There were a few moments of silence, during which everyone seemed to be fondly smiling and Fred and Viria. Then Ginny, visibly shaking herself, pulled out her timetable and grimaced.

"We've got Umbridge first, Vee"

"She's the one you told me about, right?" Viria queried, looking over at Hermione. She nodded darkly.

"Yes. I don't like it one bit. Why do the Ministry now feel the need to spy on Hogwarts? It's not like Dumbledore hasn't been running this place perfectly for years now – "

"Yeah, but they think Dumbledore's mad now, don't they?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of bed. Hermione pulled a face of disgust, and Harry clenched his fists.

"Yeah, they do. And they never had an attention-seeking lunatic running round the school telling everyone that Voldemort was alive before, either"

An awkward silence fell. Viria was sitting opposite Harry, and she nervously extended her hand towards him in a gesture of comfort, "None of us believe that, Harry"

"You're in the minority" he muttered, withdrawing his hand before he could reach it, and Viria's face fell a little. She could see the thinly-veiled pain on Ginny's face too, and knew that she desperately wanted to comfort Harry. But moments later he was glancing over at Cho Chang again; Viria was most disappointed to see that that fascination wasn't yet over and done with.

"So what d'you think she'll be like as a teacher, anyway?" George piped up. Hermione grimaced again.

"I don't know. I suspect she will follow the curriculum to the letter, which is really what we need in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – "

"Bloody boring, though" Fred put in, looking disappointed with the thought, and Viria nudged him.

"She might not be all that bad" she offered up, not sounding particularly convinced. The bells rang out for first lesson, and Ginny sighed heavily as she stood up, shouldering her satchel.

"Well we're about to find out. Come on, Vee"

"We'll report back" Viria promised the others, leaning down to kiss Fred goodbye – he had a free period first lesson. The kiss lasted for longer than she had intended, and Ginny coughed loudly.

"Oi! Vee, come on. You can do that later – preferably not while in front of me"

Viria laughed as she pulled away from Fred, smirking at something he whispered to her, and moved to join Ginny, linking the arm of her best friend as she made her way to her first lesson at Hogwarts.

* * *

Viria looked over the top of her copy of Slinkhard's book and rolled her eyes skyward. Ginny did likewise. It was so silent in Umbridge's class that you could have heard a pin drop, and Viria wasn't much enjoying her first lesson of the year.

"Guess it saves time on the lesson plan if she's got every class doing the same thing" Ginny mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, glaring at Umbridge. Viria smiled and smothered a laugh, ducking her head behind the book. She'd just been thinking the very same thing.

"I'm glad to see that you find the book so enjoyable, Miss...?"

Everyone in the class looked up, eager for a distraction, and when Viria looked up she found that Umbridge's eyes were on her. Great. The only person she knew in the class was Ginny; now she had to make her first impression on a bunch of strangers through getting told off by a teacher!

"Beauchamp" she replied, blushing, "Viria Beauchamp"

"Well, Miss Beauchamp. Would you like to tell me what you find so amusing about Mr Slinkhard's book?" Umbridge had moved a little closer to the desk. All eyes were fixed on Viria. She was the new girl, they still didn't know very much about her; it would be interesting to see how she handled Umbridge.

"It's not so much the book that I find amusing, Professor" Viria looked up at the stout woman, "I just wondered what we will be doing once we have finished the book"

"That thought amuses you?" Umbridge raised her eyebrows, "Then I shall tell you, Miss Beauchamp. We may discuss the book. Then we shall read it again"

There was an outbreak of protestations from the class. Ginny rose from her seat.

"Reading the book a million times isn't going to teach us what we need to be taught!" she exclaimed, slamming the book down on the desk. Umbridge looked coldly at her.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley. The book tells you everything you will need to know to pass your exams"

"Ginny's right, Professor, how can we perform the spells mentioned here without any practice?" Viria put in with a quick glance at her friend, "It doesn't make any sense. And anyway, exams aren't real life" she'd stood up too, but Ginny was quickly seated again, quelled surprisingly quickly by the look on Umbridge's face.

"The Ministry has decided that this book is suitable for your learning. It would do you well to trust in this"

"We were never taught like this at Beauxbatons. Seems to me our Ministry was a lot more sensible than yours" Viria retorted sharply.

There were a few gasps. Several people looked down at the desks as if to disassociate themselves from her. Viria looked down at Ginny, who shook her head slightly. Maybe she'd gone a bit too far.

"Sit down, Miss Beauchamp. If you speak another word, I shall put you both in detention"

Viria sat. She and Ginny looked at each other behind their books.

"I don't think I want detention with her" she mumbled, "She may look all sweetness and light, but I bet she's bloody terrifying underneath"

"I'm not scared of her, the old toad –"

"Girls!" Umbridge shrieked, "Silence!"

* * *

They told the others about their encounter with Umbridge that night. There was much laughter; only Hermione gasped when she heard about their comments.

"You can't say that to a _teacher_!"

"You'll want to swing for her too, Hermione, she's a right nasty piece of work" Ginny grumbled, "And I don't think much of her teaching methods, either"

"Viria was right, though" Neville chipped in; he'd always been nervous around Viria, but the fact that she was dating Fred and was therefore out of bounds had made him a lot more vocal, "Exams _aren't_ real life. How can we defend ourselves from anything if all we do is read?"

"We can't" Harry agreed, "I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind tomorrow – "

"No you're _not_, Harry, you can't let yourself be so easily provoked – "

"But Hermione, we can't go out into the world defenceless!" Harry hissed in response, "Or do you want Voldemort to kill you, too?"

Hermione's mouth opened in a little 'o' of shock, "No, no, of _course_ not, I just – "

"Leave it, mate" Ron urged gently. Harry looked around at them all and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to bed" he snapped, "See you in the morning"

Ron followed after him, looking wary, and Viria noticed that there were tears in Hermione's eyes.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him lately, I can't seem to say _anything_ right – "

"It's not your fault, Hermione" George reminded her gently, "Dumbledore said this might happen, remember? He just didn't tell us why"

Viria frowned, raising her head from where it rested upon Fred's shoulder, "Dumbledore? What does he have to do with it? And when did he speak to you guys?"

They all fell into a deep and sudden silence. Viria looked quizzically between them all, and noticed Ginny's eyes shift to lock nervously on Hermione's. Colour flooded her cheeks.

"Wait a minute! What are you guys keeping from me?!" she turned to Fred, anger rising, "Fred? If something's going on that you haven't told me about – "

Fred ignored her, turning to George and speaking in a low voice, "You think we can let her in on it?"

"Of course we can, she's trustworthy – "

"I don't know if we're allowed – "

"Hermione! Of course we are, it's _Viria _– "

"Um, guys! Can we please stop talking about me as though I'm not here?" Viria was scowling, chin jutting in a gesture that Fred was fast beginning to recognise as stubbornness. He sighed and looked warily around them.

"There's too many people here" he looked over at Ginny, "You want to tell her, or shall I?"

Ginny looked warily at the anger on Viria's face, "You can deal with this one, I think"

"Okay" Fred stood up, extending his hand towards Viria, "Come on, let's take a walk"

"It's late. Filch might catch us"

"When did that ever bother you before?"

"He couldn't expel me before, I wasn't a student here"

"Just come with me, Vi. You want to know what's going on, right?"

She eyed him narrowly, "Yes…"

"Come on then. It's not the sort of thing we can discuss in a private place"

She took his hand to rise from her seat, but let go of it as soon as they had left the common room, arms folded across her chest.

"Vi? Oh come on, don't be pissed"

"Well, this is obviously a big thing. But you avoided mentioning it in all your letters, and you haven't mentioned a word of it to me since you saw me again"

"You got here last night! And anyway, you'll understand when I tell you"

They went and sat out by Hagrid's stables – because, Fred claimed, Hagrid was the only one likely to catch them there, and he already knew the secret – and Fred put his arm around Viria to shield her from some of the cold.

"Look" his face was more serious than she'd ever seen it, "This is a big deal, okay? A MASSIVE secret. You can't breathe a word of it to anyone, not Luna or your parents or Gabrielle or Neville or anyone, okay? Me, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron…that's different. We all know about it. But if you feel you_ must_ talk about it, wait until we're in private, okay?"

Viria looked both irked and concerned, "_Please_ tell me you didn't kill anyone?"

Fred cackled loudly, throwing his head back, grinning, "No! No, we didn't kill anyone. Promise"

"Thank God" she only looked marginally relieved, "I swear I won't breathe a word. Go on"

She sat in complete and utter silence while Fred told her, in detail, about the Order of the Phoenix; its original formation, its aims, what they were trying to do. An Order to defeat Voldemort. Viria had, inadvertedly, ended up on the side of the heroes. And she was extremely relieved about it. By the time he finished telling her, she was beaming. Fred looked confused.

"What's that Cheshire-Cat grin for, Mademoiselle?"

"I'm just happy that I can be part of this. That I can fight for what's right. I can help you guys make a difference, can't I?"

A smile emerged on Fred's face, too, "Yes, you can. If you want to"

"Good" she hesitated, "Thank you for telling me. I only ever want to help you guys"

"I know that" Fred gently stroked her curls back from her face and lightly kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's go back inside. You're freezing. And the later we stay out, the more likely it is Filch'll catch us" his smile stretched as he lightly nuzzled her earlobe, "And I'm not having you expelled any time soon"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks again for all the lovely reviews and support, it makes me so happy! Please continue to leave reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win – Change, Taylor Swift._

Viria was the first person Harry told.

She knew about the trouble he'd been having with Umbridge, and the detention he'd had a few nights previously, but until that moment she had not even begun to fully contemplate the pure evil of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry was on a free period, his only one without Ron and Hermione; Viria hadn't been feeling well that morning, so she'd stayed up in the common room with a blanket and a hot water bottle, coughing and sneezing all over the place. She'd been excited when Harry came up to the common room, longing for company, but he was quiet and subdued. She still didn't understand his current mood swings, so unlike how he'd been last year; and it didn't seem like any of the others did either.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

His quill was hovering over a sheet of parchment, and he quickly shook himself and smiled absently at Viria when she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Not much. It's just that you've been…quiet"

"Sorry. Fred demanded that I cheer you up as well, when he heard I'd be up here…I'm not doing a great job, am I?"

Viria smiled to herself as she thought of Fred's protectiveness, and shook her head, curls bouncing, "Don't be silly. You're doing just fine. I just want you to tell me what's wrong"

She saw deliberation flit across his face, along with several other emotions. She was usually quite good at reading people, but Harry was confusing her lately – along with everyone else. Then, she saw it; a subtle movement, one of his hands reaching over to cover the other, his eyes flicking away from her. She frowned.

"Harry? Did you hurt your hand?"

He shrugged, now pulling his sleeve to cover the tender skin, "No"

"Let me see"

"Nothing to see"

"Harry Potter! Stop being so stubborn and come over here so I can see" she hesitated, not used to snapping like that, "Um…please?"

Harry came over slowly, reluctantly, and rolled back his sleeve so she could see the words Umbridge's quill left on his hand. Viria gasped, which set her off coughing again; once she was done, her eyes were streaming, and not just from the force of the cough.

"Oh, Harry. Umbridge did this?"

"Who else?" Harry replied bitterly, "She's evil, Viria, Hermione was right about her -"

"Do Hermione and Ron know about this?"

Harry's silence was the only answer Viria needed. She glared at him.

"Harry! You can't keep blocking them out like this. Hermione's so worried about you…"

"I know. I know. I just don't like to worry her, y'know?"

"Of course, I understand. But she's your friend. And so is Ron. Well, so are all of us, but you know what I mean"

"I guess" Harry looked up at the clock, "I better head down to Potions. But thanks, Viria, you're right. I'll tell them"

"Good" Viria grinned at him, and set about coughing again. Harry moved swiftly away, grimacing.

"I really don't want to catch whatever that is"

"Well if you don't tell Ron and Hermione, I'll sneeze into your pumpkin juice at breakfast tomorrow and make you catch it" Viria threatened, grinning, and Harry laughed.

"Deal"

* * *

When she wasn't ill – in his letters, her Papa suggested that it was just because she wasn't used to the English rain that she kept getting so many colds, but Viria was a little sceptical - Viria was happy. Happier than she could ever remember being, in fact. Being with Fred made her feel whole, complete, and her friends made her content. It was a new experience, having people to whisper with during classes, eat meals with, play games with in the common room, ask for advice. She loved her life at Hogwarts. And yes, there were things to worry about – the maliciousness of Umbridge, the constant threat of Voldemort, Harry's ever-changing moods, Ginny depression over his fascination with Cho Chang – but Viria felt like she could cope with these things, could even help other people to cope with them, as long as she had Fred and her friends by her side. She was happy.

Fred, too, was happier than he'd ever been. He loved Viria more than he could ever have anticipated, and he and George were starting to look for premises in order to finally set up the joke shop they had dreamt about for years. He was, however, starting to notice a very slight problem in his relationship with Viria. Very slight, really. Or at least, he pretended it wasn't driving him crazy…

"Fred, no" Viria was breathless as she pushed his hand away; it was far too high up her skirt for her comfort, "We can't, not yet"

Fred groaned, running his hands over her breasts; her shirt was unbuttoned to the waist, and he'd been greatly admiring the view, "I know, I know. You're killing me here, Vi"

Viria moaned too, arching up to kiss the shadow of stubble along his jawline, her hands tracing the planes of his chest as she did so, "Don't. It's killing me too"

"Then why can't we just…?" Fred slipped a hand back under her skirt and Viria gasped as he touched her, sitting up so quickly she almost head-butted him.

"Fred! God, don't _do_ that…not that I don't want you to…" she moved quickly off of his bed, straightening her skirt and buttoning up her shirt, "Soon, I promise. I'm just not ready yet…is that okay?"

She turned back to him, and in that moment she looked so supremely vulnerable that Fred felt a surge of love for her all over again, and stretched out his hand to squeeze hers.

"Of course it's okay" he said gently, "I'd never want you to do anything that made you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay" she grinned a little, glancing at her watch, "We could drive each other crazy for a bit longer though, if you want"

"Didn't Hermione want us to meet them in the Hog's Head for some reason?"

"Yes, but we've got a good half an hour before we even have to leave" she slid onto his lap and pressed gentle, tender kisses over his brow, his cheeks, and finally his lips, "I do want to have sex with you, you know. You underestimate how much"

"I believe you" Fred grinned against her lips, reaching out to unbutton her shirt again; she purred softly as his cool hands brushed against her skin.

"This'll just have to do for now, though" she pressed her body closer to his, fingers tugging slightly at his hair as she kissed him, "Is that okay?"

"Oh Hell yes. For now"


End file.
